Cherri and Ashley's New Home
by AwkwardlyAmazing
Summary: Cherri and Ashley move to South Park and meet the boys! Who will be their friends and who will be their enemies? Rated T because of South Park and all of it's dirtiness. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! My first fanfiction EVERRR! woooohooo! (technically my second...) Cherri and Ashley are for MEEE and the South Park boys are for the glorious Matt and Trey! Cherri and Ashley are the new kids in town and it's part of their first day at South Park Elementary! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Home Of The Cows.

"I'm so damn nervous."

"Wow are you for real? You ain't the type of person to get nervous."

"Yes! A new school, a whole new set of people, a whole different state all together! It's a lot to take in all in one sitting."

"I'm pretty sure it won't be THAT bad."

"I hope you're right, Ashley."

"Trust me, Cherri, just keep calm." I looked over at my best friend and gave her a small smile. "Just walk in like a boss, go to all of your classes or whatever, make a friend or two and most importantly DO NOT get into a fight."

"Yeah yeah yeah as long as these rednecks don't piss me off then there wont be any fights." I said, rolling my eyes at her. We packed up our belongings into our brand new backpacks we picked out over the weekend and headed out to go to school. The snow was thick and crunchy. It was really hard to walk in.

"Dude this snow is unbelievable, totally different from New Orleans. Why did we have to move so far away?" Ashley asked, frowning. That, is a question that I have no answer to. I really have no clue why we moved this far away from home. We could have went to Atlanta or something. Noooo. My mother picked Colorado. And worse, a redneck town called South Park. Maybe it's because of my dad. He has finally pushed it too far with my mom so we moved away. I mean, I don't know this for a fact but it's quite possible. They were fighting around the same time we moved away without any warnings. And poor Ashley, shes been having trouble with her parents for a couple years now. Before we moved here she's been living with me and my mom for 4 months. I would do anything for her. That's my best friend in the whole entire world! My amigo! My partner in crime! We do everything together. We take care of each other. We even refer to each other as sisters. Here we are. South Park Elementary. As we walked in we saw a big banner hanging from the ceiling that said "Home Of The Cows!"

"Home of the Cows? The fuck kind of mascot is that?" I snorted.

"A redneck one." Ashley giggled. I laughed so hard at that. I pulled out a piece of paper that had the room number and teacher name on it.

"Mr. Garrison, 4th grade teacher." I said to myself. Thank god me and Ashley had the same class. Maybe she might stop me from busting some snot-nosed kid's teeth in.

"There it is!" Ashley's eyes were fixed on the door that said 'Mr. Garrison's 4th Grade Class.' on it. We walked in to a bunch of kids screaming and jumping from desk to desk.

"Ashley what the hell is up with these stupid ass kids?"

"who knows? Try not to get hit, I see a seat over there." she pointed to two empty spots next to a really large boy. Jesus he was huge. And on top of the he was eating Cheesy Poofs. Like he needed them!

"Aye what the fuck are you looking at, ho?" he said. Motherfu- ….did he really just try me?

"who the fuck are you calling a ho, fatass?"

"you, dumb bitch!"

"Ashley …..." Ashley saw my hands turning into fists and took action fast.

"I suggest you don't piss her off or else you will be in a world of hurt." she suggested to him.

"What? Bitch, it's only your first day, ill put your ass in your place!" The fatty said.

"Ashley can I please just break his nose? Or at least his arm?"

"Cherri, NO!" she grabbed my hands and held them tightly.

"Dude, Cartman, shut the fuck up, don't pick on the new kids." some kid in a blue and red poof-ball hat said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah Cartman, leave em alone." another kid in a orange coat with a green hat on said. He turned to me and Ashley. "Sorry about that. He picks on whoever he sees pretty much."

"Screw you Stan! And shut up, Jew boy!" Cartman hissed at the two boys.

"Why the hell do you pick on him because of his religion?" Ashley asked, getting mad herself.

"Because Jew are stupid and lame. Duh. And hes a ginger. Gingers have no souls."

"Seriously," Ashley said, letting go of my unclenched fists. "I'm gonna go sit down and ignore what you just said." whoa. I never seen her so worked up before. She stormed off and took a seat.

"Well fuck, Ashley, what did he even do to you?"

"Making fun of any religion is NOT cool."

"Hm didn't know you were so sensitive like that."

"I mean seriously, that poor boy! He must have some serious emotional issues. Fuck him."

"It's ok it's a daily thing. I really don't care." The boy in the green hat said, walking up behind us. "he's been doing it for years."

"I'm sorry, we didn't properly meet, I'm Cherri Stine," I said holding my hand out. "you are ….?"

"Kyle. Kyle Broflovski." he shook my hand with a gentle grip and let go gracefully. What a nice boy.

"Oh and I'm Ashley Gala! Very nice to meet you!" he shook hands with Ashley.

"Hey Stan come here!" Stan ran over in our direction. "this is Ashley Gala and Cherri Stine! Girls, this is Stanley Marsh, or Stan for short."

"It's nice to properly meet you!" I said, shaking hands with him.

"Kenny come here!" he called out to a kid in a orange parka that was zipped all the way up, covering most of his face. I don't blame him. It's cold as HECK here. "Ashley Gala, Cherri Stine." Kyle pointed.

"Ladies," He grabbed Ashley's hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you! I'm Kenny McCormick." Ashley was nearly pissing herself.

"NICE TO MEET YOU TOO EEEEEEEK!" oh dear lord someone help this girl. If he wasn't hidden in that parka like that then maybe she can have something to scream about. Me and Kenny just shook hands and exchanged introductions.

"And that fatass over there ..."

"AYE IM BIG BONED. THERE'S A DIFFERNCE!" now THAT I laughed at hard.

"...Is Eric Cartman. But we just call him Cartman. Or fatass."

"Ah I see. Well it's very nice to meet you all! Cartman on the other hand ...not so nice." i said, glaring at Cartman. This is going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

**tell me what ya'll think of Cherri and Ashley! Are they gonna survive in South Park? hmmm. (; review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! New chapterr wooohoo! i have too much time on my hands ahaha. There is soooo much going on during their first day of school i swear. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted

It was the time for class to start so we all took our seats. The teacher asked me and Ashley to come to the front of the classroom to introduce ourselves. "Hey there," I said looking around. Snot nosed kids. Gross. "I'm Cherri Stine. Yes, this is my real name so don't ask if it's legit because now you know."

"And I'm Ashley Gala! We live together!" Ashley said with excitement in her voice. "We both are from New Orleans. My parents never got along so I decided to move in with Cherri. I lived with her for like 4 months before we came here."

"Oh so you guys are in each others asses all the time? Fags." Cartman snorted with a smirk.

"Hey, fat pig over there, shut the hell up? Kay? Thanks." I growled at him, giving him the birdie. "Anyways, we are best friends, we knew each other ever since we were born. We call each other sisters because we are that close. We are not in each others asses all the time _Cartman!_" I said, glaring at him.

"That's right!" Ash said ignoring the situation.

"By the way, we are big party people so whatever holiday it is or if we are in the mood for one, we throw a party." I said.

"Yeahhhh! I forgot to mention that!" Ash said.

"Ok girls, what are your hobbies?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"Well," I started "I love to box. I actually need to find a boxing place here so I can start up my training again. And wrestling. I can take on anyone. And I love to sing. I loooove to sing. Love it." I said with a smile. "I pretty much like challenges. Mental and physical."

"That basically means don't fuck with her." Ashley said with a smile. She knows me well. "I enjoy tutoring people on their schooling. Some say i'm a math genius."

"She is!" I said patting Ashley on the back. "she actually helps me with my math all the time!" she gave me a huuuge smile.

"Awww how nice! I wish I had a best friend like that ..." a kid in the middle of the class with a patch of blond hair in the middle of his head mumbled to himself.

"We would like to get to know you all a little more so feel free to talk to us! We don't bite!" Ashley said happily. We went to take our seats.

"You guys should preform in the talent show this Friday!" Kyle suggested.

"Well Cherri is the only one with the talent …." oh please!

"Ashley get real. You can sing just as well as me!" I stared right into her eyes. She looked away.

"Aw gee Cherri I dunno ..."

"If i'm dong it then you will do it with me."

"You ain't gonna let me say no are you?"

"Nope."

"God."

"Aw come on Ashley it's gonna be fine." I winked at her.

"You always say that and sometimes it don't be fin-"

"Trust me! It will be bro."

"Awesome! I'm pretty sure you'll mop up the competition!" Kyle said eagerly.

"Actually Kyle do you wanna sing with us?" I asked. I have the best idea in the world.

"Sure! I'm not the best but i'm game!"

"GREAT. Hey Stan!," I turned around in my seat to get his attention. "Can you sing?"

"Yeah i'm not amazing but I can manage." he said.

"Sing with me, Kyle and Ashley for the talent show." I demanded.

"Ok, doesn't sound like I have a choice." damn straight.

"Kenny can you sing, bro?"

"No but I can play drums pretty damn good."

"perfect." I was writing a list for who can do who. Me, Stan, Kyle, and Ashley singing and Kenny on drums … all I need is someone on piano and on guitar and bass and I need more singers. I must have been thinking about this for a long time because it was already time for lunch. Perfect! ill just ask the other group of guys that i saw in class if they can do the things I need.

I grabbed my lunch and found the other group of boys I didn't know. I tapped on one of the guy's shoulders. He had on a really cool blue chullo with a puffball on top of it.

"Yeah?" he turned around with a blank expression on his face.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Craig. That's Clyde," he said in a really monotone voice. The brown headed boy waved at me and said 'hey'. He sounded exactly like Craig … "That's Token," he pointed to a black kid with a purple shirt on that had a yellow capitol T in the middle of it. "Tweek."

"GAAAH naaggh … pressure ..." the blond headed boy screeched. His shirt was buttoned incorrectly and he had coffee stains all over it.

"And that's Jimmy." he pointed to a cripple kid with a bright yellow shirt on.

"I got a question for you boys."

"gaaaah! too much pressure!"

"... anyways … i'm forming a band for one night to preform a certain song for the talent show. I need someone on guitar, bass, and piano and I need a couple more singers. It's gonna be amazing. Who is up for the job?"

"I kill ass on guitar." Craig said.

"I'm pretty good on bass ...ill do it!" Token said.

"Tweek, what about you?" I said with a grin.

"Nooooo way that is WAY too much pressure!"

"Well ok Tweek …" I said, rolling my eyes. What a weird kid!

"I'll sing! I can sing some really hard songs." Clyde chimed in. Looks like I got some competition.

"Alright sweet. I probably need like one more singer and someone to play piano …..."

"Ya'know Cartman is a p-p-p-pretty good singer." Jimmy said.

"Aw goddammit no! I hate that kid!" I said. "Hes a retard."

"Everyone thinks he is but he REALLY can sing." Craig said. "And Butters can play piano."

"Hmmmm …..i'm gonna have to think about it. Who's Butters?"  
"Him" Clyde pointed to where the boys and Ashley were eating. The kid with the blond patch of hair on his head walked up. Him?

"That's Butters? Aw that kid seems so nice! Thanks you guys." I gave them my number where they can reach me at if they had any questions and I went off to where Ash and the rest were. "Are you Butters?" I said. I can't help but smile. Hes all cute and stuff! Like a teddy bear!

"W-well yes I am!" he said in his adorable little voice.

"Awe haha well I heard you can play piano, do you want to be in my band for the talent show?"

"Ohh hamburgers ...w-well sure!" he said, rubbing his knuckles together.

"Awesome!" I turned to Cartman. "Cartman …?"

"Yeah bitch?" ugggh. Keep your cool, Cherri …...

"Wanna sing in my band for the talent show this Friday? The song is pretty damn easy."

"Sure whatever bitch what song is it?"

"I'll tell you at rehearsals bro." _riiiiiiiiiing._ Time for class.

Mr. Garrison was talking about episode 60 on 'The Young and The Restless' while I was paying attention to what Ashley was saying to some girl in a pinkish purple beret.

"Shut the fuck up. you are annoying." Ash said while making a disgusted expression on her face.

"All im saying is stay away from my man!" the girl screeched.

"I wasn't anywhere near your man, sweetheart." she dont know who the fuck she messing with. I got up from my seat and walked over to her desk. I slammed both of my hands down on her desk, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Why are you talking to her like that?"

"She needs to stay away from Stan."

"Bitch, she's no where near him!" Ashley is two desks away from Stan. "some of us are trying to LEARN so shut the hell up before I help you shut up." I jumped at her and she flinched. Her ol scared ass. She think she hot shit, she ain't nothing.

Class went by really slow but it was finally recess time. I didnt see Ashley when we got released. She must have been outside already. I was the last one out of the door and i saw a big circle of kids in the middle of the playground. Looks like there's a fight between two chicks hahaha! This I gotta see. I ran over to the crowd of people. I wonder where Ashley is. But then i discovered that Ashley was the one IN the fight. She was fighting the girl in the purple beret from class! It wasent anything nice either, Ashley's right eye was completely sealed shut and her forehead was all bloody. The girl looked like she dosent have a scratch on her. Hell no. This is gonna stop now. I locked my eyes on the girl and charged for her. I put my hands on her hair and threw her down to the ground in one move.

"What the hell, let go I was beating her ass!" she hissed at me.

"Ok now you are gonna get what you deserve. I told you she didn't do shit and NOW you're gonna get it" I said, anger building quickly inside me. My blood boiled. My head hurt. Something inside me snapped that has not been snapped for a long time now. She's in danger now that i'm here. I swung my arm back hard, made a fist, and made it swing straight to her face. She flew a couple inches back and sunk into the red, crunchy snow. What she did to Ashley was not ok. It's far from ok. This girl ... whoever she is is going to pay today. It's _on!_

* * *

**oh god you guys, _its on! _This is getting pretty good ahaha. i cant wait to write the next part! review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I should have made the fight more intense ...idk haha. enjoy! tell me what ya'll think!**

Chapter 3: This Is A Real Fight!

The girl slowly got up, touching her busted lip to see that she had blood on it. Her nose looks weird too ...that's probably broken. I walked up to her like a really pissed off snake, ready to attack prey. I jumped on top of her and started to choke her. She tried to grab my long reddish-brown hair and pull my head down but I didn't budge one bit.

"No hair pulling! This ain't no catfight this is a REAL fight!" She started kicking as hard as she could and hit me in the stomach, causing me to let go and stumble backwards and fall to the ground. No problem. I got back up quickly and started to bob and weave. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kyle was taking care of Ashley.

"OHHHH SHIT! GIRL FIGHT EVERYONE GIRL FIGHT! LETS SEE WHAT THIS NEW KID CAN DO!" Cartman yelled, getting everyone all worked up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the girl said to me, ignoring Cartman. "Hit me!"

"This is all self defense, you hit me first, ya pussy!"

"Self defense? You hit me first!" she tried to punch me a couple times but I was simply too fast for her.

"Wendy, your such a wuss!" Kenny screamed.

"I'm Ashley's self defense, which reminds me ..." I faked a left which made her step to the right and walk right into an uppercut to the mouth. She fell to the ground, once again, like the lil bitch she is, holding her mouth and crying in pain. "That was for sealing her eye shut." I towered over her. "and this …." I lifted up my foot and placed it on her throat and started to push down. "...is for nearly cutting her head open, you _bastard._" Look at her, gasping for air. Pathetic. She didn't try to fight back as hard anymore. Ashley did not deserve to get hurt like that so this is what this girl gets.

"Cherri! You're gonna kill Wendy!" Stan screamed in horror. He ran over to me and nearly knocked me off of Wendy's throat enough for me to kick him dead in his mouth.

"Ohh thanks Stan." she cried. What a wuss!

"Don't push me asshole! i'll beat your ass too!" I yelled. I ran up to him and pushed him, making him fall on the ground, landing on his side pretty hard.

"You were about to kill Wendy," he said, getting up. "that's not cool!"

"I was teaching her a damn lesson, bring her ass back over here!"

"NO!" He yelled. He helped Wendy up and brought her to the nurse, looks like.

"Go ahead and cry to your little boyfriend, wuss!" I screamed. "Check it out not a scratch on me, bitch! Im still pretty and me and Ashley are here to STAY!" Wendy. I will never forget her. Where is Ashley? "Ashley?" I cried out.

"She went to the nurse's office ...she's gonna be fine it was just a little cut, nothing too deep. There was just a lot of blood because no one could stop and put some sort of bandage on it." Kyle informed me. Oh thank god. "I suggest you go and get checked out too."

"Why? Nothing happened to me." what is he talking about?

"Wendy kicked you pretty hard in your stomach. You need to go and see if there is a really bad bruise or internal bleeding so it can be treated.!"

"Oh that makes sense. Yeah my stomach is feeling pretty achy." It was way more than achy … it was like two million needles were concentrated on one spot on my stomach. God! I didn't feel It while I was fighting. I went to the nurse.

I sat down in the waiting room because the nurse was still treating Ashley. I wanted to see what was going on in there so I stuck my head in the open door.

" ….Yeah all we did was wrestle, felt like. She punched me in my eye and all it did was swell up." Ashley said. The nurse gave her an ice pack while she was still talking. "And my head … I have no clue how that got cut open like that. Maybe I hit a stick or something."

"Well at least it isen't as bad as other fights I had to tend to." wow seriously? The nurse went on about what she needs to do to her eye today and for like two days ..blah blah details I dont need to get into. It was finally my turn to get my stomach checked out.

"Im glad you ok Ashley!" I said, smiling big.

"Yeah me too. I wish I would have actually done some damage to her."

"No worries ...already taken care of." I said, winking at her.

"You fought her? Cherri! Your mom is gonna be pissed! Plus there isn't a scratch on you!"

"Im not scared of my mom! I didn't like what Wendy did to you so I just simply gave her what she deserved. She kicked me pretty hard in the stomach and Kyle told me to get it checked out. I swear every passing minute the pain gets worse ..."

"Cherri, holy shit. I heard of that girl. Wendy Testaburger... Cartman told me that she's the biggest bitch in all of South Park. Stan didn't look too happy when he said that at lunch. I'm guessing they go out or something ...calling him 'her man' and shit."

"Well she's an ass! Im gonna see if there's anything wrong with my stomach ..ill see ya at home." I walked into the room and sat down on the hard bed that had plastic over it. The nurse checked my stomach and my liver but turns out there was no damage done. Its just the bruising on my skin that hurts. She gave me some ice to put on it so the swelling can go down. I gave her my thanks and got sent home.

xxxxxxxx

When I walked through the door I immediately got yelled at by my mom.

"Your first day Cherri ...your first day and you screw it all up by getting in a damn fight! You almost killed the girl!"

"Well you know what, mom? She should have never messed with Ashley! That girl fucked up her eye and her forehead. I was not gonna stand there like a wuss." I said, getting extremely frustrated.

"That's one shit of an excuse! Ashley can take care of herself!"

"If she wasent getting her ass beat like that then i would have never stepped in, cross my heart ... I would have NEVER STEPPED IN!"

"Cherri I don't give a fuck! We moved here so we can all start over but you just cannot change!"

"That ain't the real reason we moved here, yo ol scared ass moved here because of dad."

"To your room Cherri. I dont even want to _look _at you." well ok. Screw her. I was just telling her the damn truth.

xxxxxxxx

Me and Ashley stayed home the next day. We really didn't want to be bothered by anyone about the fight. Ashley's head and eye were barely noticeable and my stomach felt fine so we were ready to get up and do something … just not school. _Do you love this shit? Are you high right now? Do you ever get nervous? _My phone. Kyle was calling me. I picked up my phone from the little table next to my bed. "Hello?" I answered.

"Do you wanna rehearse for the talent show? Cause you know, we dont have that much time ...The talent show is this Friday." shit. I totally forgot about that!

"No .. no way I don't feel like I have the time I need to pull off what I wanted to do. Sorry Kyle."

"Oh it's no worries! There's always next year!" He said, sounding slightly sad. "You and Ashley doing ok?"

"Yea Ashley's forehead is healing up fine and you can barely tell she got hit in the eye! and my stomach pain went away!"

"Well that's good!" he said happily.

"Hey .. you and the guys should come over! Like right now!"

"Well ….right now im on the phone with you, at school, in the bathroom."

"I totally forgot you guys were at school ..." I heard the bell right in the background.

"I gotta go to class! I'll see you later."

"Ok bye." click. it's only 11:30 ….uggggh!

"You think we should just go to school for like a half day or something?" Ashley asked.

"Only if you want to." I said. Well, we both decided to go ahead and go to school for the rest of the day because we were that bored. I put on my yellow shirt and my purple button up shirt and buttoned it up halfway, then I pulled on my dark blue skinnies and slipped on my black Toms. Ashley put on a green button up shirt that had a yellow collar ...i would never wear that hideous shirt. Then she had on a blue skirt. Gross, I hate skirts!

"Dear god, Cherri, your hair looks pretty bad." she whinned.

"It's not that bad is it-" I looked in the big mirror on our bedroom wall ...Jesus. My hair was all frizzy and not straight! "Oh god ...can you fix this?"

"Duh!" Ashley wants to be a cosmetologist very bad and I do have to admit, shes pretty damn good at it! She straightened my hair and fixed my fringe. Not too thick at the top and very straight and flowy at the bottom ...just how I like it. She fixed her dirty blond hair and full fringe and off to school we went!

xxxxxxxx

We were walking to school when Ashley noticed my irritated expression.

"Hey you alright, you look really pissed off."

"i'm pretty mad at myself," I said, staring hard at the ground. "I didn't mean to push Stan to the ground like that. He probably hates me now! See? I suck at making friends."

"Well you do have three friends! Espically Kyle! He called to check up on you, if that ain't being a friend then I don't know what is anymore!" she was right. If Stan is pissed at me then I shouldn't worry about it! When we walked through the doors some kids yelled 'way to go Cherri!' and 'you a boss Cherri!' what the hell?

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You t-taught Wendy a lesson, Cherri! She's piss scared of you!" Butters said, hugging me.

"Damn it im so confused. Has no one ever stood up to her before?"

"Hell no! No one ever did anything like what you did to her!" Cartman said, running up to me. "I saw that shit you did to her, oh man it was GREAT!"

"i would have done more if she would have actually fought back .." I mumbled.

"Yea you taught her a lesson alright …..." some girl with blond curly hair said. "you put her in the hospital. The hospital! How could you?"

"She was messing with my friend AND messed up her face! She was lucky nothing serious was wrong with her who the hell are you?"

"Bebe. You put my bestfriend in the hospital. Fuck yo-"

"FUCK YOU TOO! Ashley didn't do a damn thing to her!" I yelled in her face.

"Yea by the way she started the fight! She hit me first! I wasent looking for trouble at all!" Ashley said defensively.

"Yea seriously tell your shit friend she can fuck herself." I stormed off to lunch when the bell rung. The nerve of these people, seriously!

* * *

**You guys don't know how much I HATE Wendy and Bebe! Next couple chapters i'll try to reveal more about Cherri's dad and exactly why they moved to South Park. Also i'm gonna try to show Cherri's sweet and kind side ...yes shes super nice! SHOCKER I know haha! And i'll see if i can do some chapters in Ashley's POV ...Cherri is taking up all the story, bro! review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**YouReallySmellLikeDogBunsAAHH: I'm sooooo happy you love it so much! &yesssss I HATE WENDY! hehehe so I had to make my OC kick her ass :D.**

**Lilly: Glad you like it! :)**

**Blaaaaaah sorry for not updating in a while ... with the school year ending and me being behind in classes ... it has me quite in a doozy! Homeschooling can really suck some booty sometimes. oh well, thats life! ANYWAYS this is more of a serious chapter I guess except the end haha you'll see :P. I'll go back and fix mistakes later. WARNING there is death when you get to the italics part, towards the end. Just lettin ya know :P oh and in the very beginning the italics are Cherri thinking back i guess you can say haha. Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys like it so far! Read on and enjoooy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: True Friends.

Three weeks have come and gone and I must say, me and Ashley are starting to get to know the boys better. Ashley slowly but surly found out that Kenny is a very very perverted and messed up boy and stopped swooning over him instantly. She hates dirty boys like him but she laughs so hard at his jokes.

_"Hahaha wow Kenny, you are so funny!"_

Stan, he is just your normal 4th grader with not-so-normal friends. After being mad at me for over a week I learned that he is actually a really nice boy! He needs to pick better friends ... and girlfriends. Seriously, I don't see what he saw in that girl, Wendy. She completely irks me and I would be glad to fight her ass again any day.

_"Yea she was a total bitch. I never really liked her." _then why go out with her?

Kyle, smart kid, he is. Straight A's in everything. He is a very comforting person and is around when anyone needs help. Him and Stan always seem to have the best advice for the worse situations. Their friendship is kind of like mine and Ashley's, no one can ever separate those two.

_"Stan you are the BEST!"_

_"No way! you're the best!" _intense bromance.

Cartman, I guess you can say I consider him a friend ...then again not. He is the biggest asshole I have ever become friends with. I can't believe I didn't threaten to beat him to a plump yet. Wow. He insults me in every way possible.

"_You are short as fuck. Your hair is ugly. You're a nerd." _Yet it doesn't hurt me. At all! It doesn't even get me irritated. I'm just used to it I guess!

Wendy came back to school a week after the fight. She looked twelve times uglier than before. I have a feeling Wendy and Bebe are out to get my somehow … I really don't get why they can't just drop it and move on with their lives. I'm telling ya right now, if they pull any bullshit with me they are going to get it! Bitches.

My phone started to buzz. Cartman was calling me.

"Hey bitch wanna come over and play Xbox with me and the guys?" see?

"Yea sure, i'll be over there in 20 minutes, asshole." click. "Hey Ashleeeey!" I screamed. She was sound asleep in her part of the bunk. "It's a freaking Saturday and you are STILL sleeping? It's 12 in the afternoon get yo lazy ass up!"

"Some people like to sleep in on a Saturday ..."

"Well we are not 'some people', get up!" after a while I finally got her up. "We are going to Cartman's house to play some Xbox. I wanna leave this house and i'm making you come with me!"

"Yea yea alright." she mumbled. We both hurried and got ready and walked on over to Cartman's.

"Hey hoes, come in." I flipped him off as we walked inside.

"You guys are just in time! We were about to start another Halo game! Stan and Cartman got the two lowest scores so let the girls play, you guys." Kyle said

"AYE THAT'S BULLCRAP!" Cartman screeched. He waddled over to the TV screen and saw that Kyle was right. "oh son of a bitch …!"

"Aw really?" Stan said. He handed me his remote. Cartman handed Ashley his remote also

"Ohh no that's ok Cartman .. I don't play Halo." Ashley said.

"Dude sweeeet." he wobbled back onto the couch and reunited with his Cheesy Poofs.

"You guys I totally kick ass at Halo so watch out!" I said, crashing on the couch next to Cartman, nearly squashing his precious snack.

"Watch it, big booty Judy!" he screamed. We all played nonstop for 5 hours, even Ashley gave it a try! I shot Kenny's player dead many many times.

"OH MY GOD. CHERRI KILLED KENNY!" Stan screamed

"Hahahaha you bastard" Kyle laughed uncontrollably. After we were done playing, we ordered some pizza. When the pizza came we all got in a circle on the floor and started eating. Cartman was telling us about the time he was going around telling everyone that him and Kyle was a gay couple just to get Token and this girl I've seen a couple times around school together. It was pretty damn hilarious.

"And and I was like at the stadium and stuff and I was like 'when we kiss, dammit, there's MAGIC.' HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cartman was laughing so hard I could have sworn his belly was gonna hit him square in the face! Kyle's face turned red with frustration.

"I'm STILL pissed off at you for that!" i nudged Kyle in the side.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny, Kyle!"

"Was not! If it was you and Ashley i'm pretty sure you would be thinking differently!"

"...True."

"How about that time when Cartman had an anal probe!" oh my, and the Jew comes back!

"Fuck you dude I'm glad that shit is over with!" Cartman said with a smirk.

"Did you EVER get that thing removed from your ass?" Stan asked. Cartman thought about it for the longest time ...

"...I don't remember ..."

"NO WAY! You have a probe in your butt? I WANNA SEE!" I freaked out all over him like some fangirl that saw Justin Beaver walk past em. "How do you activate it?"

"You have to stick your finger in my butthole."

"Oh ...sick, Cartman. i'm not touching your asshole anytime soon." I said, scrunching up my nose. We all started laughing like mad.

"So, Cherri," Kenny started with a mouthful of pizza. "Why did you and Ashley move here?"

"Well uh ...i'm not completely sure but I think I might have a theory as to why we moved all the way up here." I mumbled

"Oh? Well what is it?" Kyle said stuffing pizza in his mouth. I started to pick at my pizza, thinking about all the horrible memories of my father. He is such a lowlife. Scum of the earth. He killed the only person I really loved. He hurt my mother all the time. He made me the person I am today. Ashley didn't look very joyous either, she just stared at her pizza, probably thinking of that day.

"Well ok since you guys are my friends I think it's time you learned about my past. This may be the reason why we moved here." everyone scooted in closer so they can hear better. "Ok ill tell you about ...that day ...when our lives turned upside-down ..."

"_Cherri i'm booored!" Ashley complained. It was a nice Sunday morning in the city of New Orleans. All the kids were out and playing ..the birds were chirping... the sun was shining nice and bright... but we were inside bored as hell! "Lets call Blake and see if he wants to do something with us."_

"_Ok fine! Whatever shuts you up!" I picked up my iPhone and called Blake._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey babe! you busy?"_

"_No, actually I'm pretty bored ..."_

"_Ashley would like for you to come over and do something with us!"_

"_Ok that sounds great! Ill be over in a few."_

"_Great!" I turned to Ashley and told her the good news._

"_Awesome! So here are some of the ideas I ha-" BANG BANG BANG. Someone was punching the door down. It startled me and Ashley so we got up and hid in the closet down the hallway. I opened the door a little bit to see who it was._

_It was my dad._

"This was no surprise to me and Ashley. He would always barge in our house like this, drunk, my mom never changed the locks because she said that dad would beat her up. My dad never did like Ashley, i don't understand why, everyone loves her! But when he would come in the house and find her there with me he would literally pick her up and throw her out the house. She never told anyone this happened several times, how could she? Her parents would banish her from going outside maybe .. and Blake, my boyfriend, don't know a single thing about my dad. I would come to school with cuts on my face and he would ask me what has happened to me and I would say something like, 'Oh a cat just decided to scratch me this morning!' When really, my dad got knives and nearly cut my face open. I never fought back like i do now because i was way too afraid and he was much much stronger than me, but this certain day changed all of that. Anyways ..."

_Why was he drunk on a Sunday morning? Who knows. He started to tear the house apart. Broken glass everywhere, the fish tank got busted open and made the whole living room floor wet, he was going on a serious rampage. I can tell this was getting bad way too fast so i started looking for the gun we kept away from him just in case anything like this happened. I spotted the gun case all the way at the top, on really big boxes._

_"Ashley let me get on your shoulders. I need that gun up there!" I pointed in the direction of the gun._

_"Alright." she lifted me up to the gun case. I pulled it out and she quietly put me back down but my dumbass self forgot to push the case back so it fell on us along with the rest of the big boxes. "Are you kidding me?" Ashley said, panicking._

_"Shhhhhh i don't hear him crashing anything anymore" thump. thump. thump. The door knob to the closet started to rattle I got the gun in position, ready to shoot on sight. The door flew open and there he was. I pointed the gun down to his foot and shot him three times. He fell to the floor as we ran out. We ran in the living room to see Blake looking around, shocked._

_"Cherri, what the hell?"_

_"Blake you need to get the hell out now!"_

_"No way! Tell me what's going on! And why do you have a gun?"_

_"Blake ...PLEASE GO!"_

_"NOO!"_

_"Who the f-fuck is this, Cherri?" I jumped in front of Blake and pointed the gun at my dad._

_"My boyfriend. So help me dad, if you hurt him you are going to get it, you son of a bitch."_

_"You are nothing but shit." he pulled out a gun and shot me in the foot to make me fall and Blake in the arm and chest several times. "How bout that, asshole? Stay away from my daughter-r ..." he mumbled on. Blake fell and started twitching. _

_"BASTARD." I shot my dad several times ... i have no idea how many times or where but trust me, it was alot. It's like i blacked out or something. its was scary.. I seriously didn't mean to go ape shit on him but ...he deserved it. _

"Well actually most of the time you hit the walls behind him ... but he still took a good bit of hits." Ashley corrected.

"Shit." Cartman mumbled.

"SHHH!" Kyle hissed. "go on."

_"Ash, call 911!" _

_"Ok!" she pulled out her phone and started dialing ...moments later the police and ambulance came. To keep a long story short Blake was dead when the police came. My dad, however, lived. How? I have no clue but I was not happy about it. I have been suffering from extreme depression and anger ever since that day. My mom signed me up for boxing and wrestling to release the stress and anger that I carried on my back for a long time now. Yes, it helped, but only a little. The rest of the anger went towards those ignorant ass kids at my school that looked at me funny. They don't know what I have to deal with everyday. I have to walk over the exact spot Blake died in in my own house. Do you know how ... traumatizing that is? Very. No one ever took the time to ask me how I am doing or what's wrong. Stupid ass kids. No one cares about me. Only Ashley. thank god for her._

"I had a good feeling about moving. I have only been in one fight ever since i got here and i have made some very good friends ... Thank you guys so much for deciding to be my friends ... and hopefully more good ones will be on the way for me and Ashley." I gave a side hug to Ashley and we started to cry.

"Hey ..." I opened my leaking eyes to see that Kyle scooted closer to me. "If you ever need to talk to anyone, we are all here for you," he hugged me tight. "well except for Cartman ..."

"AYE!"

He turned to Ashley "you too Ashley!"

"Thank you so so much! This means a lot you have no idea!" I said. "you guys are the absolute best!"

"Yea dude," Kenny hugged Ashley tight "we are all here for you!"

"Kenny. Hands off my ass. now." Ashley said furiously.

"Sorry! Habit!" we all busted out in laughter. I haven't laughed this hard in forever. There is something different about these four. I like it.

"Hey Kyle. How about me and you hang out tomorrow?"

Now there's something that caught my attention. what is Ashley up to? I glanced over at Kyle. He looked utterly confused.

"Oh uhh yea sure!" Kyle said with hesitation. What makes her want to hang out with Kyle all of a sudden?

* * *

**Ok bros that's the end of chapter 4! The next chapter will be in Ashley's POV ...what is she up to?**

**how about you guys give me some ideas as to what Cherri and Ashley has to face next? REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOHOO new chapter! Well actually I wasn't really feelin this one too much ... might re write this one soon ... I dunno ... tell me what you guys think of it though ! It helps me out alot haha. Btw Ashley says 'hm hm hmm' to herself alot, just lettin ya know :P i'll go back and fix mistakes later. **

**YouReallySmellLikeDogBunsAAHH: im glad me updating makes you happy ! I know how you feel right now since I updated again x) **

**6747: ahaha thanks ! And yesss he is :(**

**enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 5: I've Got A Sweet Plan.

Yes! I finally have a chapter all to myself! Ok focus, Ashley, focus.

After a very emotional day with the boys, me and Cherri decided to go home and take it easy. I never thought telling someone about that day could be so ...exhausting. We walked through the door to see that Cherri's mom was not home.

"Sweet she's not home!"

"Aw sucks!" I frowned. "We can do whatever we want when your mom isn't home but i'm really pooped. I got a day with Kyle tomorrow."

"Oh yea that has been bothering me …. why do you want to spend the whole day with Kyle?" ah Jesus. Cherri is always so nosy. I'll just tell her how it is.

"Cherri it has nothing to do with you!" i'm so lying ... "You don't own me!"

"Jesus, Ashley I was just asking. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Oh uhh ok." we entered our bedroom, I was digging through the closet for something decent to wear tomorrow. "hey Cherri what should I wear tomorrow, this?" I held up a pink and white polka-dotted sweater dress.

"Damn it, Ashley, you are just going to hang out with the guy, not go on a date with him! Here wear ….this." she dug through the closet and threw a pink off the shoulder shirt at me that had a big, bold middle finger on it. I got pelted in the face with a black figure fitting thigh high body skirt and black stockings, then she nearly killed my stomach with her black knee high boots.

"Well uh ..." I set the clothes down on Cherri's bed and examined them. "at least it's ...pink. But this is all your clothes!"

"Don't worry about it, I never wear that shirt anymore, you know I hate skirts, and don't fuck up my boots TOO bad!"

"No worries Cherri, I will take good care of your things!" I smiled big. If I didn't take care of her things she would kick my ass. therefore i had no choice.

"Good!" we were both off to bed. Tomorrow is going to be interesting!

The next day I got up waaay before Cherri did, slipped on the clothes she picked out for me, straightened my hair and full fringe and was off to Kyle's house. Thank god it wasn't as cold as yesterday or else I would have frozen to death by now! I calmly knocked on Kyle's door and waited for a couple minutes. His mom answered the door.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Oh I was hoping to see Kyle here. He agreed to spend the day with me." I noticed that she was staring at my shirt ...thanks a lot Cherri. "oh my goodness i'm so sorry about the shirt! See, nothing else was clean and and oh my gosh i'm so embarrassed …..."

"You should be! What kind of mother lets their child walk out the house like this?" wow i probably just made the worst first impression for Kyle's mom EVER.

"I'm so sorry, if there were other shirts clean i would have worn something else but uh ..."

"Oh hey Ashley! Mom, can you please stop ranting on about her shirt?"

"Yes please!" i literally got down on my knees. "There was nothing else clean this was the only thing available i swear." _oh god Ashley, you look like a damn fool .. get up! _I got back up on my feet, dusting the snow off of my skirt. "I'm so sorry about that Mrs. Broflovski ..."

"You be careful, young man" she shot a glare at me "...don't let this girl get you into any trouble."

"She is far from the trouble-making type, mom! Bye!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the sidewalk with him.

"Oh my gosh I am SO sorry about the shirt …..your mom must hate me now …."

"No no she's just super over protective. She's gonna get over it. I personally like that shirt, and your whole outfit to be exact … looks like something Cherri would wear if that shirt wasn't pink."

"You are QUITE the observer aren't you?" we started walking. Kyle slightly blushed.

"Well uh yea when it comes to people I take interest in ..." ahhh haa!

"What do you mean by that, Kyle?" I asked with a sneaky grin on my face. Hes face grew more red!

"Uhhh Cherri is interesting?"

"Is that another way of saying you like her?" he was as red as a beet at this point.

"What makes you say that?"

"Welllll on our first day here you got Cartman to back off, you called Cherri during school hours to see if we were doing ok after the fight, you helped her bestfriend to the nurse, and the way you hugged her yesterday screamed 'I like Cherri a lot and I need help telling her!'" Kyle stopped and looked at me in awe.

"How in the hell did you do that?"

"I'm a girl. It's what we do."

"I will never understand such a power." bahaha.

"Well, anyways, that's why I am gonna hang with you today! I'm gonna tell you all the things to do to win her heart over!"

"Aw man ….I thought you just wanted to just ya'know ...hang out.."

"Kyle calm down I'm still gonna do things with you today! What do you want to do first?"

"I dunno we can just walk around until we see something I guess."

"Alright!" actually we didn't do anything at all! Just walk around town at least twice .. "Now, back to the Cherri thing. She really isn't that hard to please." she is super easy to please actually …... "hmm hmm hmm... how about you mention a boxing place for her to go to. Dude she will love you forever."

"ok that's easy!" he pulled out his phone and started typing away. Ten minutes later I got a text from Cherri, _'dude can you believe it ? Kyle told me a place where I can box ! I just have to talk to Stan and his uncle Jimbo !'_

"Check you out, giving her the hookup! Hahaha" hm hm yesss, i'm a freaking genius. "I can totally give you a freaking plan to get Cherri, bro."

"What if I don't want a plan? Being yourself is key to getting the perfect partner." I dramatically fell on him and busted out in laughter.

"HAHA you sound like my shitty mom hehe oh good times." Kyle looked so irritated. "ok ok my bad! Good news is you don't have to completely altar yourself for her you just need to take extra steps for her to notice you …..." a plan started to hatch in my head. "ok Kyle I got it! How about you hang out with her at a party that me and her will throw?"

"What party?" oh Kyle .. hm hmm.

"The one that I just thought of! It's gonna be super sweet."

"Hm ok .."

"We throw parties for everything so this won't be a surprise to her! Just be her date and figure everything out yourself if you don't want any help! It's perfect, I swear!" I started to stare off into space just thinking about Cherri sharing a slow dance with some for the first time in a LONG time. Kyle staring into Cherri's eyes …. Cherri looking sooo happy just like when she was with Blake. Gosh i'm such a good friend. We started to walk back to Kyle's house so I can give him some clothes choices. I tucked in my shirt and pulled the body skirt all the way under my chest, hiding the middle finger. "Alright, lets have a look-see!" I opened his closet to see what he had in store. "hmmm."

"Is it bad?" I glanced over and saw that he was nervously tapping his foot.

"No. you dress pretty good! You just wear the same jacket and hat over and over again haha. Say ..." I started to walk towards him "Why do you wear that hat all the time?"

"Uhh I dunno-"

"Do you not like your hair? It might not be that bad!" I took his hat off to reveal his gorgeous red bouncy curls. "You have the best hair in the WORLD."

"R-really?"

"YES. Jew-fros are AMAZING. Cherri would love it if you went to the party like this!" his hair was absolutely perfect ... the height, the volume it had. EVERYTHING. If I had an afro it would look like his ... but blonde. hm hm hm hahaha.

Perfection.

"Ashley?"

"OH RIGHT SORRY. Anyways, you should probably wear this ..." I tossed a plain blue shirt on his bed along with some light blue jeans and his black shoes. "plain, I know, but it says 'party time' ... and notice I didn't make you buy anything!" I smiled.

"Yea your right."

"Sometimes what people have in their closets are good enough, they just need to mix and match better!" I need to do this for a living.

That would be sweet.

"Hey Kyle, hope you don't mind, your mom let me in!" Stan.

"Heeeey there Stan!" I waved

"What are you doing here?"

"Well uh i'm helping Kyle prepare for a party that I have just thought of that me and Cherri will be in charge of so Kyle here can have a chance to chill with his crush!"

"A crush huh? Who is it dude?"

"Cherri .." Kyle said quietly. Stan smiled.

"Oh my god dude that's pretty awesome! You like never have any crushes!"

"Yess that's why I am trying to make this special but make sure Kyle is still Kyle!" I explained. I showed him what I picked out.

"Yea that totally says 'let's party!'" Stan exclaimed, sounding all squeaky and girly.

"Why are you sounding all girly about this?" Kyle asked, tilting his head off to the side.

"I hang out with Wendy way too much." He still hangs out with that bitch? Dear lord.

"Well I gotta head home, Kyle ... it was nice spending the day with you!" he walked me out.

"Be safe!" I heard Kyle yell "and thanks for the help! Make the party awesome!"

"Later Ash!" I heard Stan yell. Hmm hm hmmm they are awesome. Dang, I didn't know it was this dark. I started to walk home when I heard rustling ...like someone was following me. I stopped and looked around. I was in front of Cartman's house when I saw a bush rustle. I stared at it for the longest time.

"Oh my. I must be REALLY tired or something ..." I started walking again and soon ended up safely home. "Cherri!" I sung. I darted off into our room and tackled her on the bed.

"Ahhh Cherri, break my phone, will ya?"

"Sorry i'm just so ..." I let out a squeal. "EEEEExcited!"

"Owwwwww I hate it when you squeal like that! Excited for what exactly?"

"You and me are going to throw a party here!"

"For what purpose?"

"Just cause." I smiled so hard that it started to hurt. "Ow, my cheeks ..."

"I know that smile. what have you and Kyle been planning?"

"Noting silly head, Jesus! I just wanted to spend the day with my buddeh!" gawd I hate it when she gets all suspicious like this .. but this time i'm gonna keep Kyle's secret to myself! "But anyways, about the party! How about this Saturday? Sounds good?"

"Yea dude Saturday sounds perfect." She said with a smile.

"Hey you should totally see if Craig and Clyde want to come! Craig is kind of interesting and Clyde looks like he defines the word 'fun'" Hm hm hm I have talked to Craig and his crew a couple times but it was only when we had to work on group projects in class ... never really had a conversation about something that is not school-related. I think it would be blazin if he can make it.

"On it. I'll text him and ask him if i can eat lunch with them tomorrow." she pulled out her phone to text Craig. "he said he would love for me to have lunch with them."

"Thanks Cher, you are the best."

This is going to be great! Yay me!

* * *

**Omg I love Ashley bahaha. Next chapter will be Cherri's POV again. I might have it up tomorrow, depending on how much work I need to do for school :P The end of this week is gonna be pretty busy for meh D':**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo ! NEW CHAPTER. This one is much better than chapter 5, in my opinion. I guess I just write in Cherri's POV better and Ashley's ... or maybe because of the situation in chapter 5 was weird to write I dunno im gonna hush now and let you enjoy the story ! **

**YouReallySmellLikeDogBunsAAHH****: HAHAHA I laughed so hard when I saw this hahaha ! I never thought someone would like it as much as you, thanks ! :) **

**6747: Naw what she was planning is good :P.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Day With My Date

"Craig, Clyde, Token, and Tweek are going to the party! Craig and Clyde are as good as yours!" I said to Ashley.

"Excellent! Someone might ask you to dance with them or something, Cher."

"Oh bullshit. None of those guys like me."

"You don't know that!" There's her sneaky ass smile again. She's been looking like that ever since she spent the day with Kyle. Something ain't right and I AM going to find out what it is! In the mean time, i'm going to try my best to enjoy this dry dry burger the stupid cafeteria gave everyone. Kenny told me about the old school's cook, Chef a couple times before. He made the best food ever and he always had great advice for any situation. Too bad he died, i'm pretty sure I would have absolutely loved him, he sounded like a great person!

"Ok guys." Me and Ash were sitting with Cartman and the guys at lunch after I was done talking to Craig and his crew. "What do you guys want to do at the party? I need suggestions."

"Dude spin the bottle." Cartman blurted out.

"Were you even thinking about that one, Cartman? They didn't even invite any girls, fatass." Kyle informed him

"Well ..." he turned to me and Ashley. "...invite some girls!"

"We don't know the other girls like that."

"Tell em if they start any shit or break anything then they will get kicked out." Kenny suggested. That's not half bad.

"Well … ok, truth is I really wanted to play spin the bottle haha." I laughed. "anything else?"

"How about truth or dare?" Stan said. That would be pretty fun ….

"Alright cool truth or dare it is!"

"oh lets do Mafia! Lets do Mafia!" Ashley squealed, grabbing my arm and bouncing up and down on the bench, making the whole table shake.

"God Ashley ok ok! Mafia ..."

"What's Mafia?" Kenny asked. Seriously?

"What. The. Actual. Fuc- you don't know what Mafia is?" I yelled.

"You people have some serious issues!"Ashley said, her jaw dropping. "It's only the BEST game ever! We will explain it at the party, bros."

"Hm ok, whatever!" Cartman snorted. After lunch was over I gathered all of the girls except for Wendy and Bebe outside of the classroom to invite them to the party.

"Ok ladies listen up. You all are invited to a party that me and Ashley are throwing at our house. Feel free to invite other girls too but make sue they are in 4th grade please …..." swear to god man I HATE 3rd graders. They are utterly annoying to me! "but let me warn you. Girls can be just as bad as boys, break ANYTHING or start ANY MESS with ANYONE, you WILL be kicked out of my house and will never be allowed to come back unless I say so." They all look really scared of me hahaha

they should be.

"ladies don't be scared, there will be Truth or Dare, Spin The Bottle, and much more! Bringing a date is HIGHLY encouraged, but you don't have to. That is all!" I finished my little speech just before the bell rang. We all poured in the classroom to receive yet another boring lesson from the lovely Mr. Garrison ….

Ok i'm not even gonna tell you about the rest of the week. It was all shit, alright? Absolute boring shit. Let's fast forward to Friday night. Something VERY interesting happened.

After I was all nice and cozy In my bed, I started on a book report for class when I got a text from Kyle telling me to come outside. I grabbed my Cherry robe and sneaker slippers and snuck past my mom's room and opened the front door to see Kyle standing there with a really big Sunflower.

"What are you doing here? It's like 8 at night, shouldn't you be having dinner or something?"

"I finished early to come here and ask you something." he said, not looking me directly in the eye.

"Well? Go on." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"well uh …" he handed me the big sunflower. "will you be my date for your party? Or at least hang out with me for most of the party?"

"hahahaha!" I laughed nervously. He looked kind of sad. "oh i'm not laughing at you, I just never expected to be asked out for this party .. of course ill be your date, or at least hang with you for most of the party!"

"Great!" that cute smile of his grew wider and wider.

"Hey before you go, let me ask you something.."

"Ok go for it." I leaned up against the door frame and looked up at the starry sky for a minute and thought.

"Did Ashley have anything to do with this?"

"Uh she helped me pick out clothes for the party but other than that, nope. Me coming here and asking you this was all me."

"Wow." well I'll be dammed. That blond didn't get involved too much in this kind of thing. Hmm.. "Well thank god. I hate it when she tries to hook me up with someone .. so annoying! We are gonna have fun tomorrow, kay?" I gave him a hug and sent him on his way. Once again I tip-toed back to my room to show Ashley the sunflower. "Hey Ashley … guess who gave me this?"

"Who?" she looked totally clueless. I guess she really didn't have anything to do with this!

"Kyle! He asked me to be his date for our party! Surprising isn't it ….?"

"Wow yea it is! I never would have thought he would ask you."

"Right ….. he was telling me you were helping him pick out clothes for the party."

"Well ye-"

"BUT. I had no idea that you even wanted to throw a party on Sunday so you must have meddled in somehow." ahhh haa!

"Because I thought of it WHILE I was hanging out with Kyle! Calm down, Cher, before you make yourself get a heart attack."

"I'm onto you, Ashley Gala..."

"Yea yea you are always onto me." and with that we were off to bed. Big day tomorrow! I think I might just hang out with all day tomorrow.

"Hey Ash i'm going over to Kyle's, ill be back soon."

"Oh I see, spending the day with your date?" She mumbled. "That's nice. Now will you let me sleep please?"

"You are so lazy … get your ass up it's 1:00! Don't you want to pick out possible outfits for the party and get all prettied up?"

"Cherri god i'll be up in like 10 minutes, I need beauty sleep first!" Ashley never was a morning person.

"Bitch, you had like 30 hours of beauty sleep.." I climbed up the wooden ladder and started bouncing on the bed. "get up. Get up. Get uuuuuuuuuuuup! I don't want you to look gross for Craig and Clyde so please, will you get up and be your girly self?"

"Hm … you're right …..." she slowly got up, pushed me aside and got out of bed. "I need my breakfast first."

"Whatever, Ash. When I come back with Kyle, you better be decent hahaha" I flew out the door and ran over to Kyle's house.

"KYLEEEEE!" I yelled at the closed door to his house. I banged on it really REALLY hard, like a mad man. It finally opened to a very tired Kyle.

"Cherri, what the hell?"

"Kyle get dressed! You got yourself a day with me!" his face instantly lit up.

"Alright ill be ready in 20 minutes, come on in!"

"Alright sweet!" hm I never thought that I would get this far, considering Kyle's mom is ...well … a bitch. Ashley told me that whole mess about her getting bitched at by her about the shirt I picked out for her … I swear I didn't do that on purpose hahaha. I waltzed up to Kyle's room

"Well, here it is!" Aw it was all neat and clean hmm. There were Terrence and Phillip posters everywhere, his bed was slightly messy from him getting up I guess. Very very clean for a boy. I went and sat on his bed to rest, I didn't really get that much sleep last night so I am POOPED! Kyle went to go take a shower to get ready. His bed was so ...comfortable.

"Cherri? Cherrrriiiii …." I heard someone say. I started swatting at whoever it was.

"Whaaaaaat I'll be out the door in 10 minutes mom …..." I mumbled angrily.

"I'm not your mom, i'm Kyle."

"Oh shit, sorry. I fell asleep on your bed." I said, looking around sort of confused.

"Yea for a good hour. I guess you have twice the energy now." he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the bed. "Come on and lets make this day meaningful!" I hopped up and followed him out the door.

"Ok, lets go back to my place and play some Kinect! I don't want to deal with your mom right now Today is way too nice to be yelling at anyone."

"Alright cool! Sounds good." and with that, we were off back to my house.

"We can do a couple songs then set up for the party!"

"Oh sweet!" we entered my house and Kyle stopped in his tracks and looked around in awe. "Your living room is HUGE!"

"Come on, up to my room! Ill set up the Xbox and you can just chill on my bed if you want!"

"Alright!" as I was setting up the Xbox, we sat in silence for a little bit

"So uh …... what are we going to do at the party … like for couple stuff I guess?"

"Dude, you just let loose." Kyle just stared at me looking slightly confused. "dude, let loose means just dance and joke around, play games with others, dance to a slow song with me, or two ya'know? Just be yourself and have fun!"

"Hm alright .."

"You seem super tense about everything all the time bro. Ill help you relax at the party alright?" all he could do was look at me and smile. "Now get off your butt so I can beat you in Dance Central!"

"Oh yea right! I kick ass in that game!" we danced and tried to interfere with each other's dancing as much as we could, it was so much fun! "WHAT! I thought I was doing so good!"

"hahahahaha WELL, apparently not because the game said I BEAT YOU HAHAHA!" we taunted each other. He actually was pretty good at this. This alone was really really fun, hopfully things will be ten times more fun at the party. Like I said, after a couple songs we started to set up the house for the party. "Ok so in the living room is going to be like pop, slow songs, that kind of stuff … and in the guest room there is going to be all hip hop and R&B me and Ashley made the longest playlist on our computers for the two rooms, literally it goes on for 7 hours."

"Holy hell! This is going to be awesome!"

"Yea I was gonna hang out in the hip hop room but i'll just be where ever you wanna be cause you're my date!" I winked at him, he blushed slightly. We started putting up the streamers, connecting stereos to the rooms and setting up the playlists. We walked into the guest room to set up the surround sound stuff in there.

"Holy crap this is a really big guest room!"

"Yea dude! That's why I thought it would be a good idea to do two different rooms, some people might prefer hip hop to regular party music, smart huh?"

"Hell yea that's real smart! This Is gonna RULE." He said, with a smile. This is so exciting! Our first party with rednecks ….this should be VERY interesting.

* * *

**YAY. Next chapter will be about the PARTAY ! Oh when Ashley mentioned playing Mafia at the party im actually NOT going to write about that ... I will be saving that for another story because I can make each round chapters lol. if you never heard of Mafia, look it up, it is such a fun game :)) I will be working on that story soon but for now I am working on this one. :)**

**REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter, sowwieeee ! I wanted to give you guys _something _so yea here it is ! Nothing special just Cherri, Ash, and Kyle setting up for the party than like a little itty bitty taste of the party ahaha. I will fix mistakes later! Too lazy to check it ...**

**YouReallySmellLikeDogBunsAAHH: haha I wouldn't know what a redneck party is like xD. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Kyle is my favorite character omgggggg I love him and his hair ahaha :D &I live on the beach, bro :D (well like a couple minutes away ...hehh) you are going on Memorial weekend ?**

* * *

Chapter 7: First 5 Minutes Of The Party.

"Is there gonna be any alcohol at this party?" Kyle asked nervously while making some Kool-aid. I grabbed the big punch bowl and placed it on the table that was off to the side in the living room.

"No. Whenever me and Ashley are in charge there is never any drinking. Im always afraid ill be more like my dad and Ash just don't like it."

"Ugh you said it Cher. Vodka taste like shit."

"You actually had some, Ashley?" Kyle said, looking horrified.

"Yea she had some and I had to carry her heavy ass HOME, sneak her past mom and put her to sleep …. my god. Never again. But I never got drunk so you got yourself a good girl, Kyle!" I glanced back to see his reaction, he looks away from me, blushing. He is so shy it's actually kind of ….

Cute.

Am I falling for Kyle?

No way dude.

Oh my lord IM NOT SURE.

My head hurts!

FUUUUUU-

"Cherri you don't look so good!" Kyle said, walking up to me. I released my grip from the table and looked up at him.

"Don't be silly Kyle, im fine!" I said with a nervous smile.

"Yea Cher, I don't want you to freaking sweat all of your eyeliner off before the party." Ashley said, putting a hand on my shoulder. She started laughing. "You know why I call her Cher, Kyle?"

"Why is that?"

"When she sings ….. ah man when Cherri sings. You can _feel _the words. She reminds me on that one singer, Cher Bono. That lady has so many last names I just don't know which one to go by!" she started laughing again.

Kyle turned to me, "wow, I guess im going to have to hear you sing soon, ..Cher."

"Yea dude. Soon. Im not THAT good ….."

"Oh please," Ashley interrupted. "she _amazing_. Her melodies will make you _cry happiness._"

"Ashley … your pushing it."

"OK ok sorry! Well anyways, let's get back to setting u everything." and with that, we sped up the pace and put the finishing touches on everything. My phone started to ring, it was Kenny.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cherri, I got a question."

"Yea? Go for it."

"Can we bring a couple bottles of Vodka or something?"

"No Kenny …. get the fuck off my phone with that shit, you are wasting my minutes." I hung up angrily.

"Who was that?"

"Kenny asking if he can bring Vodka."

"Oh my."

"Typical Kenny." Kyle mumbled.

"I don't tolora-" someone was calling me again, I didn't even bother to look at the caller id. "Kenny I already told yo-"

"Im not Kinneh, im Cartman!"

"Oh my bad dude. What up"

"Dude can we bring some alcohol? I never tried it before an-"

"Cartman. I don't tolerate that shit. The answer is no. We can all be arrested or worse."

"Fine ….." he mumbled and hung up. Seriously …. what is everyone's problem?

"I head this rumor that there's a kid that hands out little cups of Vodka behind the school so they can have a taste and now everyone is hooked on it." Kyle informed me.

"That's just great …..if anyone comes here drunk off their ass then they will be getting kicked out."

"Yes agreed, Vodka is so shitty, they wont be allowed to ever look at this house AGAIN!"

"Ashley!"

"Ok ok sorry ..." oh god if this was true then ….im going to have to be dealing with a house full of drunk-off-their-ass kids. Shit.

"Just fucking great" I thought outloud. I felt a hand on my back

"What's wrong, Cherri?"

"Nothing .. I just hope everything goes well at this party." And with that we were done setting up everything.

When we were done we had 2 hours to get ready which was NOT long at all for two girls.. Kyle went home earlier so he can get changed and all cleaned up for tonight. I had on my light blue almost booty shorts.. almost.., a black shirt that had 'YOUNG, WILD, AND FREE' written in big bold letters. I grabbed my 3D glasses, popped the tinted lens out and slid them on my face, and I grabbed my snapback that had 'Cherri' airbrushed on it with a cherry in the background and placed it on my straight hair making sure my hair fell to the sides neatly. I slipped on my red, worn out, Toms and was good to go. Ashley straightened her dirty blond hair and spray-painted the bottom layer of her full-fringe blue. She was wearing her black shirt, similar to mine, that had 'SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS' in big bold letters taking up the whole shirt, she had on booty shorts and black Jordans to go with it.

"Sweet. You look great, Ashley!"

"So do you, bro! This is gonna _rule._"

"Yes." I smiled and laughed. 20 minutes til party time. _Riiiiiiing._ The doorbell rung. I opened it to see that it was Kyle again but he had on a dark plain blue shirt, along with light blue pants and his regular black shoes. This outfit totally has 'party time' writtin all over it and his hair …...my god his HAIR.

"Why are you petting me, Cherri?" Kyle giggled nervously

"Your hair …. it's so perfect." if I had a afro it would be like his but brown and red-brown ….yes.

"You gonna let me in?"

"Oh yea, sorry! You look _very _good, Kyle" I smiled really hard. Ashley came up behind me and somewhat slapped me in the back.

"Standing there like an idiot does you no good, get the music playing." she laughed. After 20 minutes more people started pouring in, first Craig and his crew was there, Ashley nearly shitted herself when she saw Craig and Clyde but one thing about Ash, she's not the type to be all over a boy … thank god. Next, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny came but something about Kenny was …. off. He stumbled into the doorway and walked up to me.

"Whoaaaahoooo! You look so _seeeeexxxxy _Cherri" he went kind of deadweight and fell on me

"Kenny get off! You heavy!" his hands started to wander until Kyle batted him off

"Back off, Kenny, she's my date!"

"Kyleeeeeee I love yyy-yyyouuu ….." he mumbled.

"Your drunk?" I asked

"HELL YEA IM DRUUUNK!" he slurred. More kids started to come in and look at Kenny funny.

"Kenny fuck you. Get out my house. You reek of shitty Vodka!" I pushed him out the door to see him stumbled aimlessly into the street. All of a sudden there were headlights heading his way. "KENNY WATCH OU-" the car hit him and sent him flying towards a rather ...pointy tree and killed him instantly. Stan and Kyle ran up behind me, nearly knocking me over.

"OHMYGAWD, THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan pointed at his corpse.

Kyle turned towards the direction the car was going and yelled "YOU BASTARDS!"

"What the hell?" I screamed. They both turned around and walked inside. "Wait!" I yelled after them. "You just saw Kenny die and you aren't even slightly sad, the fuck?"

"Well yea …. Kenny dies all the time." Stan said

"W-what?" what the hell? "hahaha oh I get it, it's a fucking joke, real fucking funny, you guys.."

"No, Cherri" Kyle walked up behind me, scaring me a little. "Kenny dies all the time, literally! After you see it over and over again since pre-k you don't really get sad anymore because we all know he comes back!" he took his eyes off of me. "don't worry, readers, Kenny will be back after the party is over! Which is like the chapter after next" he grinned to ...whatever he was talking to …..

"...Kyle who the hell are you talking to?"

"The readers!" I looked over to the side and saw _nothing._

My forehead connected to my hand pretty damn hard "im just going to forget that Kenny just died in front of my house and get back to the party …..." I mumbled. First 5 minute of the party and someone actually dies? This is going to be a long night ...

* * *

**I wonder what's gonna happen at the party ..! REVIEW !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaaaaaaaay ! Time to get into the party ! Woohoooo ! Cliffhanger at the end because my brain is about to go dead LOL. Me need sleep ! Reminder: Cherri and Ashley belong to me, The rest of the characters are for Matt and Trey and the songs are for their rightful owners. I shall fix mistakes later, if there is any :P This would have been up yesterday but the website was updating so I couldn't post the chapter :(**

**YouReallySmellLikeDogBunsAAHH: Im glad my updates make you smiiiiile ! :D &I hope you have fun at the beach !**

**6747: yesss death by pointy trees don't sound good at all ! xD &Yessss that would be hilarious if Matt and Trey actually made an episode about the kids being alcoholics xD**

**Kanade: Awww shucks im glad you like it ! :D**

**Thanks for all of the reviews ! It makes me smileeee ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter 8: Truth or Dare, Singing, And An Unpleasant Surprise, Oh My!

**Cherri's POV**

"Come on, Kyle, lets hit the dance floor!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where everyone was dancing, I looked to my right to see that Craig and Ash are talking oooooh! I turned over to the left to see Cartman getting rejected by some girls hehh! I started dancing to Whip My Hair … an annoying song I know but then again ...i love it. Kyle was just standing there awkwardly. "Come onnnnnn you gotta move a _little!_" I grabbed his hand and made him shuffle side to side.

"Eh sorry I just don't dance much …." he said in my ear. The music was sooo loud!

"Oh well that's alright, we can just take pictures of us doing silly things!" I said with a smile. We got out of everyone's way and made our way to the table where the Kool-aid was. I pulled out my iPhone and made sure it was on the back camera and that the flash was on. "Smile!" I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled his face to mine and snapped the photo. "Aw how nice!" I set the photo as my wallpaper to remind myself of a really good day …..

"We should take one for my phone!" he pulled out his phone and snapped the picture, still in the same pose.

"See? Ain't this fun?"

"Hell yea it is!" we both started planking on things in and out of the house and taking pictures with Gnomes and all that hehe it was pretty crazy.

"Ok dude i'm done with this pop music, lets go to the hip hop room!"

"Yea, ok, i'm kinda tired of it too" he said. I lead the way to the guest room and to my surprise the room was almost packed out. Sock It 2 Me was playing.

"Oooooh Kyle I love this song! _Let's take it to perfection, you and meeee!_" I started to sing, forgetting that Kyle was right next to me.

"Wow you sound pretty good, Cherri!" I turned to Kyle and felt my face getting really hot.

"Cherri!" Ashley came running towards me. "I think you want to come and deal with this ..." I followed her back into the living room to see two bitches standing next to Stan.

Yep you heard me right.

Wendy and Bebe.

"Excuse me …." I violently pushed Wendy into Stan. "just who the fuck told you you can come in MY house?"

"For your information, Stan invited us! He tole me it was a public party, not ran by the likes of you two snakes!" she growled.

"Well guess what? This is our house, not school, so I pretty much have the right to kick your ass and not get in trouble." I turned to Stan "AND YOU! The fuck is wrong with you?"

"I was bored!"

"Stan that was a shit move dude." Kyle said, shaking his head.

"yea it was! I would have never done that if it was the other way around! Wendy and Bebe, get out."

"No way assho-" I interrupted Bebe by pushing her into Wendy. "fine this party is lame as shit anyways!"

"Hell naw you just a pussy." They both left my house. Thank god.

"Well I guess ill leave too." Stan said, heading for the door. I stopped him.

"No you can stay but i'm not on the most stable grounds with you right now ..." He just stood there, staring at me in fear.

He should be.

"Let's go Cherri .." Kyle grabbed me and headed onto the dance floor. Brighter Lights Bigger City was playing at the moment. God I love Cee Lo Green ..

"_And it's alright, it's alright it's alright, it's alriiiight! Bright lights and a big city!" _hahaha Kyle sung loud and proud. He was finally relaxing himself a little bit. He grabbed my hands and started swaying side to side with me I joined in with the singing

"_Now Friday's cool, but there's something about Saturday night, you cant say what you won't do __because you know that you just might! I'm alive this evening, it was love at first sight ..." _what a weird song to be singing to a friend. We both shut up and just danced. Soon the song was over and the Cupid Shuffle came on.

"Cherri, oh my god. I'm a beast at Cupid Shuffle, we HAVE to do it!"

"Ok ok ok! Slow down, Kyle hahahaha!" we positioned ourselves and started dancing. Ashley grabbed the mic and gave everyone instructions on how to do it while the song was going on ahahaha

"Ok to the right, the right, the right, the right, then left, left, left …..!" Ashley said o the mic, making sure no one was lost. Soon everyone was off their asses doing it, even Cartman! I'm amazed that his fatass ain't worn out yet!

"I am having so much FUN! I'm not the slightest bit of nervous anymore!" Kyle said while we were turning back around.

"I'm glad you are having fun!" I smiled big as we did the last turn. "That was awesome!" we gave each other a high five and a hug. This party is kicking ass so far!

Ashley came up with a bright idea to sing a slow song for all the couples that came, which was a shitload of people!

"Ok everyone lets slow things down a little bit for all the couples out there. I am honored to sing this song, Love All Over Me, by the beautiful Monica! All couples to the center of the room please!" me and Kyle kind of moved out of everyone's way.

"Ah that is such a pretty song."

"uh ahem ...Cherri? Kyle? That means you too!" Ashley said with that goofy ass smile of hers.

"Uh well ok? Let's go Kyle." I looked over at him and smiled, he looked all nervous again. Way to go, Ashley. We made way to almost the middle of the room as I flipped Ash off. She just smiled.

"_must not have been paying attention … I stepped right on in it, didn't even noticed how deeeeep I was. I went from the ground to the top of the clouds …." _I placed my hands on Kyle's shoulders. He hesitantly put his hand on my waist and we started swaying side to side with the music.

"_Baby you tooouch every part of me, oooh I got looove all over me, and I don't want to get it off i'm completely covered up in your looove!"_

"You know ..." he started "I haven't had this much fun in the longest time ever. Thank you so much for being my date."

"Hey," I looked into his eyes. "it's no problem! Usually out parties aren't this fun but this one was ..different. I guess .." I looked down to the floor and smiled and looked back up. "..when you hang out with fun people then it's fun, right?"

"Right." he smiled big. Aw. I feel something.

"_you showered me with a new beginning, now i'm clean ….." _Ash sung on. I haven't felt this funny in a long time. What are these feeling? I only felt this way when I was with Blake! Huh …..

"Man, Ashley can really sing!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh yes she really can! Me and her sing like all the time, its passes the time like crazy."

"Maybe you should sing here, like Ashley did." I thought about it for a while …

"_Now I got looove all over me, and baby you tooouch every party of meee..." _

"Alright I will. I'll sing my favorite song. Right after this one."

"Sounds good."

"_And I don't want to get it off i'm completely covered up in your looove … ooohh oh!" _I let go of Kyle and ran on over to Ashley to tell her i'm doing my song.

**Kyle's POV.**

Cherri grabbed the mic and Ashley went and pulled up the instrumental on the laptop. I looked at her and gave her a thumbs up and a friendly smile. I'm pretty sure she's gonna do fine, I mean, she's Cherri! Of course she'll be fine. Music started playing.

"_Ahh yes! Well lookie here, lookie here ahh, what do we have? Another handsome thang ready for me to grab, well little did he know that i'm a wolf in sheep's clothing cause at the end of the night it is me he'll be holding. 'I love you so' that's what you'll say, you'll tell me 'baby baby please don't go away!'" _

She sounds really REALLY GOOD!

"Hey there Kyle." Craig said in monotone. "Ashley and Cherri sound pretty good huh?"

"_Your poor little heart will end up alone, cause what knows i'm a rolling stone, so you better run run runaway, runaway baby!" _

"Hell yea they sound good. They sound AMAZING!" especially Cherri! Ashley was not kidding when she said she makes you cry happiness, I caught myself tearing up!

"You alright there, Kyle? You look moved or something." Fatass said.

"Dude shut up i'm trying to listen!"

"_And even though they're eating out the palm of my hand, there's only one carrot and they all gotta share it! 'I love you so' that's what you'll say, you'll tell me 'baby baby please don't go away! But when I play, I never stay ….." _

Every single note was pure perfection! Her flow was amazing, an overall BADASS performance! She wrapped up the song and got a roaring applause from everyone.

She ran over to me saying "well? Did you like it?"

I looked deep into her big, brown eyes and smiled. "That was amazing! You have some serious talent!"

"Yea yea yea I guess that was _alright ….." _Fatass said bluntly.

"Cartman, admit that you liked it just as much as I did!"

"Ah fuck you _Khaaaal! _Why don't you play spin the bottle with your little _girlfreind nyaaaaaah!_" Cartman pushed me into Cherri and stormed off. What an asshole!

**Cherri's POV**

"Ok everyone I think it's time to play truth or darrrrrrre! Fucking divide in your own groups, I don't really care." Ashley announced on the mic. Oh Jesus This should be swell. Ash gathered up everyone that we both know and got them in a circle. It was me, Ash, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Tweek, Clyde, Craig, Jimmy, and Butters.

"Oh boy! This is going to be fun!" Butters shouted eagerly.

"Alright lets get started, the penalty for not doing a dare is you have to run around the whole house _naked _three times."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"Trust me, you guys, Ashley can think of much worse penalties than this so consider yourselves lucky!"

"That is BULLCRAP! Ashley just wants to see our hot bodies." Cartman scoffed.

"Oh please, you are far from hot, asshole!"

"Cut the crap and let's do this!" I said, stopping the two from arguing any further. "I'll go first. Craig … truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said unenthusiastically. I looked at him real hard to think of something embarrassing ...

"Ok. Do you have a crush on someone in this circle?" he put his index finger on his chin and thought real hard.

"Yes."

"Way to start things off _right, _Cherri! Craig ask someone something!" Ashley squealed.

"Ok. Kyle. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said with confidence. Seriously?

"I dare you to lick Cartman's ass."

"NO WAY!" I facepalmed ….

"Kyle i'm pretty sure it is NOT the best idea to run around naked in front of your date … just do it! Close your eyes!" I nudged him.

"Yes Khaaaaal … my ass would like to feel embarrassment from your tongue!" ok. What the actual fuck. That was so creepy of him to say …... Well as Craig requested, Kyle got up and walked over to Cartman, looking like he is ready to puke. He pulled his pants down and kept on saying 'come on Kahl we ain't got all night!' Kyle closed his eyes like I said and gave Cartman's ass one big long lick … **gross! **

"HAHAHAHA SICK!" Stan laughed. Kyle glared at him furiously and went back to sit down next to me.

"Alright Tweek .."

"GAAH!" he screeched, scaring everyone half to death.

"..Truth or dare?"

"Uhhh if I pick truth you are going to GAAH ask me something embarrassing, if I pick dare you are going to NGAAAAH make me GAH do something _totally gross! So much pressure!"_

"Just pick one, Tweek, Kyle isn't that horrible!"

"ngaaah gaah … ok .. dare.. gaaah!"

"I dare you to kiss Craig!" I punched Kyle in the arm real hard

"Kyle! What the hell!"

"What?"

"NO WAY MAN GAAAAAH I'll run around the house GAAAAH naked!"

"You asshole! That was a shit dare! Screw you!" Craig said furiously.

"Rules are rules! Tweek, take off your clothes and staaaaart running!" Ashley said.

Tweek obeyed the rules and did as Ashley told him. As soon as he got back we let him take his turn.

"Ashley GAAH! Truth or Dare?"

"Fucking. Dare." she said smiling like the goof ass she is!

"I dare you to do the Cinnamon challenge, record it, and put your reaction on YouTube for GAAAH millions to see!"

"Fine, this way everyone! Cherri, get your phone ready!" why is she being so brave about this? She was always afraid to do the cinnamon challenge. I started recording.

"Hey there this is Ashley Gala coming in with a surprise vlog about to do the Cinnamon challenge!" she held of the spoonful of cinnamon for all to see. We all counted down for her to swallow it and she stuffed it right in her mouth. Took it like a man. She looked at the camera and gave a thumbs up but then she started to look real disgusted … like she was about to puke everywhere. She started coughing like crazy and cinnamon started to fly everywhere!

"Oh shit!" Cartman yelled. "Watch where you're coughing!"

"Ahhh ah ow! Fuck! That hurt like hell!" Her teeth were all brown and gross. "I don't know how I did it but I swallowed most of it .." she opened her mouth wide for all to see "AHHHH ….see? All gone! This is Ashley Gala over and out!"

"HAAAHAHAHA that was pretty damn funny HAHAHAHA you looked like an idiot!" Cartman teased.

"You looked like you enjoyed that butt-licking, which makes you the bigger idiot." he shut up instantly and was mumbling to himself. "Ok now that we are all settled, it's my turn. Cherri. Truth or dare?"

That sneaky smile again!

If I pick dare, she's going to make me do something that is Kyle-related …. if I pick Truth than she will ask me something that is Kyle-related …. she is pretty brutal to me at Truth or Dare. I thought this over carefully and sat up straight and calmly said …

"Dare."

* * *

**What is Ashley gonna ask Cherri ? AHH. :D REVIEW ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooo again ! I was going to end it off on this chapter but I decided to extend it waaay more than planned. This one is a little shorter than the other chapters ..hope you guys still like it though! Omg you guys should have seen the alternative dare I came up with it was ridiculous HAHAHA.**

**Kanade: read on to find out ! ;D**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter 9: It Was Just A Dumb Ol' Dare. No Worries.

"Hmmm ….I dare you to …." Ashley placed her index finger on her chin and thought _very _carefully. "Oh I got it!" she lit up. "I dare you to go in the closet with Kyle for 10 whole minutes! And kiss him!" everyone gasped.

"Challenge accepted, Ashley." I turned to Kyle, blushing to the max. He looked like he was looking off into space. "lets go Kyle." I said. Everyone looked at me and Kyle walking to the closet down the hallway. We walked in and I closed it and locked it. 'This is gonna be the longest 10 minutes ever' I thought. "Quite the dare, ain't it, Kyle?" I sat on the ground and patted the space next to me. He waltzed over and sat close to me.

"I know right. It's so easy all we have to do is sit here!"

"...And kiss." I said, twiddling my thumbs. I shouldn't be nervous … I've kissed before! I kissed Blake plenty of times and I was never a wreck like this. Why is this time different?

"Really?"

"Yea dude! That must have flown past your head or something." I waved my hand over my head and whistled and laughed nervously.

"Wow I guess so. I didn't hear her say that at all … but how will we have proof?"

"We have to record it and show them I guess!" I informed him. I took out my phone and switched the settings to where the front camera was on. I sat it on a box and aimed it at me and Kyle. It started to record. "ok ready?" ah my heart was about to come straight out my throat.

"s-sure ..." I scooted closer to him and rubbed the side of his face and smirked slightly. He is looking really cute right now … reminds me of Blake in a way, even though they are total opposites

Did that make sense?

Hmm. I brought his face closer to mine and soon our lips met, our eyes closed and I was loving every moment of it! I can feel him getting more and more relaxed every passing moment. It felt like it went on forever. I pulled away to take a breather. I looked into his eyes, smiling.

"You think that was good?" I said, my face getting really hot. I stopped the video and played it at the beginning. I looked over at Kyle and he looked amazingly happy … and so _cute!_ He was looking at the video with me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Looks good to me!" I trimmed the video a bit to just show us kissing. I put my phone away and turned to Kyle.

"Ok so now what? We have like 7 more minutes in here and you don't seem like the type of person that would want to make out the whole time." I chuckled a little bit.

"No way hehh, you must be mistaking me for Kenny hahaha"

"Hahaha oh that's right, Kenny would probably be biting my face off if it was just me and him" we both laughed really hard, almost in tears.

"Typical Kenny!"

"Hehehe yea. Oh sorry you had to lick Cartman's ass …."

"OH GOD. That was the worst thing I have EVER experienced." he said, sticking his tongue out.

"The way he was talking when you were getting ready to do it seemed slightly ...gay."

"aaaaaaahhhhh god." he groaned.

"Maybe he has a thing for you, Kyle .." I said, winking at him.

"Noooo way. We are both straighter than a straight line!" he said with a slight growl.

"Hahaha I know im just joking!" I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry you had to get locked in a closet with me ..." he said putting his head down and frowning.

"Hey now," I lifted his face so his eyes can meet mine. "no need to apologize! This is truth or dare! Expect the unexpected, I always say! Can you smile?" he put his forehead on mine. "please?" he slowly but surly revealed that warm smile of his. "there it is!" I said, smiling big myself, revealing my dimples.

"Aw I didn't know you had dimples!"

"Ugh I hate em." I said looking down, forehead still on his.

"Are you kidding? Dimples are amazing! Now you are going to have to smile for me so I can see em again." I tried to not smile but I finally caved in and smiled big again. "you look better when you smile." he said softly. I pulled him in my arms and squeezed him gently, he did the same to me.

Basically, best hug ever.

My phone went off telling us that the 10 minutes was over. We both got up and exited the closet and walked back over to the group.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Oh Cherri! You missed it, Craig Clyde, Stan and Butters had to do the penalty because of the dares they were requested to do!" Ashley was in hysterics.

"Well? What the hell did they have to do?"

"I don't think it should be repeated ..." Clyde said, looking all shaken up.

"Uh oh … ok .."

"Hey you guys I have to get home now or else i'll get grounded ..." Butters said, rubbing his knuckles together.

"aw ok Butters, see ya!" I said. I gave him a hug and walked him out.

"Yea we all gotta go it's almost like 2 in the morning." Stan said. I heard a lot of 'see ya's' and 'later's' and 'thanks for the party's' from everyone. Soon the whole house was empty and the music came to an end. Kyle was the last one to go.

"Hey im gonna start cleaning up. See ya Kyle." Ashley said.

"Bye!" he looked away from Ashley and at me. "hey thanks so much fo-" I interrupted him by giving him a hug. His arms were our by his sides

"You sir," I put the side of my head on his. "..were the best date ever. EVER. That was the most fun I have ever had in a long time. Thank you so much. Thank you .." he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Same about you! I had such a good time! You two know how to throw parties the right way!" my face started to get flaming hot. I pulled away from the hug and lightly punched him on the arm.

"Get back home safely."

"I will. See ya Monday!"

I closed the door and exhaled deeply. That. Was truly amazing.

I just noticed something.

Ashley never asked for proof when we came out of the closet.

Huh.

On Monday I was more than excited to go to school. Just thinking about seeing Kyle's face makes me extremely happy. Soon me and Ashley were out the door, walking to school.

"Hey you look a little too happy today … what's up?" Ashley looked at me with slight worry.

"I just know that today is going to be great that's all."

"Hm if you say so. I got a big ass headache!" actually, I did too but nothing is going to bring me down today!

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _Time for class. Today we had a subsitute teacher because Mr. Garrison decided he wanted to get a nose job. I think this is his third time getting one. Anyways, this sub was totally clueless so we sat where ever we wanted. I found an empty desk next to Kyle and sat there. Ashley found a desk next to Craig. I guess she prefers him over Clyde now! Also, Kenny was alive!

"Hey Kenny!" I said smiling big.

"Hey!" he waved back.

"Ok class, Mr. Garrison wanted me to tell you to watch the rest of this video and take some notes. Five notes is the minimum. Anything over is extra credit." The lady said. She went over to the other side of the classroom and turned off the lights. Me and Kyle were the only ones taking notes, everyone else just went to sleep. The first minute of the video I already had 8 notes so I decided to stop. Kyle had already been done. I pulled out another piece of paper and wrote

'_How did you finish so fast?' _I handed the paper to him and he started writing away. I started to stare off into space thinking about the 10 fascinating minutes in the closet with Kyle. Jesus. Why am I obsessing over this so much? I got poked on a couple times with the note I passed. "Oops sorry." I whispered as I grabbed the note and opened it.

_'He shown this episode before ...it's kinda sad that I remember it haha. Hey about the party, I hope the kiss won't make things super awkward between us. I don't want something like that to mess up our friendship.'_

Huh. Will it make things awkward for us two?

_'Dude of course things won't be awkward! It was just a dumb ol' dare. It's not like I forced you in the closet to kiss you. No worries.' _I wrote.

_'Well yea that's true.' he wrote back. _

Soon it was lunch time, me and Kyle were in the lunch line with the others. "hey Kyle." I tapped his shoulder.

"Yea?"

"How about we get Craig and his crew to hang with us and watch scary movies with us?" Kyle thought about it pretty hard. "I am an absolute chicken when it comes to Paranormal Activity. I havent seen the third one yet I think we have it on Netflix! So what do you say?"

"That sounds like it would be pretty sweet!" he said, smiling big. We picked out our food and sides and ran over to the table to tell everyone my plan.

"That is a great idea." Ashley said, picking up a super long curly fry and popping it in her mouth. "Our house dude. We have a really big HD TV in the guest room. Super roomy."

"Yea ok, im in!" Kenny said, stuffing a burger in his mouth.

"I haven't seen Paranormal Activity 3 yet ..I'm in!" Stan said.

"Count me in, hoes. This better not suck. Paranormal Activity 1 and 2 sucked ass. It wasn't scary at all." Cartman scoffed.

"Yes it was, fatass, you pissed yourself at the end of the first one in the movie theater! Remember? We all went to see it together." Kyle yelled.

Cartman gave it plenty of thought and pouted. "shut up, Jew-boy." he mumbled.

"Well then it's set! Friday night, scary movie night at my house, 10:00 sharp!" Ashley said with a shimmer in her eye.

* * *

**Next 8 or 9 chapters will be Ashley's POV. You will see how things are with her, Kenny, Craig, and Clyde just like you saw where Cherri's friendship with Kyle stands. Lololol poor Stan and Cartman they need a bigger role bahahaha.**

**REVIEW and tell me what's on your mind about this story ~! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey ! Im back again ! Thanks for all the reviews you guys ! I love seeing what you guys think about the story so far! I changed the movie to Saw 3 because I just realized that I have never seen and of the Paranormal Activity movies because I am a complete chicken D: BUT. They won't watch the whoooole movie so yea just a heads up :P ALSO ! I have put up a cover photo of Cherri that moi has drawn for the story ! I am working on how Ashley should look so yeaaa its pretty hard to see but eh ... ANYWAYS, read on to find out what happens ! :)**

**ok repiles ...**

**6747: hahaha I know right ? &Yea Ashley sorta is bahaha and yea Kenny does always win but we shall see (;**

**White Chocolate Power: Yay ! Thank you so much for reviewing ! :) I'm glad you love it and think that it's mega awesome hahaha :D **

**Kanade: Glad you did ! The movie wont be Paranormal Activity, its gonna be Saw 3 but I hope you still like this chapter ! **

* * *

Chapter 10: Unexpected.

"Ok cool, i'm gonna go tell Craig about it." I ate the last of my curly fries and got up to throw away my trash. I walked up to Craig's table and sat next to him. "hey Craig. I got something to ask ya!"

"Okay." he said flatly but cool at the same time ...hm.

"Me and Cherri want to do a scary movie night Friday at 10:00 at my house. Think you can make it?"

"Will there be others?" ok this is where things get slightly tricky .. Craig don't really like Kenny and the others or 'the four assholes' as he refers to him. I sat there for much too long thinking about what to say. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw that Craig was patiently waiting for an answer. I looked at him and said,

"Nope just me and Cherri. We just thought it would be better if there were some guys to hang with."

"Oh that sounds sweet." Clyde chimed in "what movie?"

"Paranormal Activity 3 .. or somewhere along those lines!"

"GAAAAH!" Tweek screamed. "Paranormal ngaaaaaah Activity 3? TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I guess I can GAH give it a try … nyaaah ..." he said really fast.

"I haven't seen that yet, I heard it was scary as shit!" Clyde said. I looked over at Tweek to see him shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yea. Me too. Well, count us in." Craig said.

"Sweet." I stole one of his curly fries. "See ya then!" he started laughing a little as I walked away.

"Hey you guys!" I sprinted back over to the table and slid onto the bench, almost knocking Kenny off. "Sorry Kenny! Ok guys, heres the deal, I told Craig that there was only going to be me and Cherri at my house because uh … well … he hates you guys. So act like you don't know anything about Friday night, ok?"

"Ok we will pretend to be totally clueless for you stupid nasally-voiced boyfriend." Cartman said, annoyed.

"Screw you! Craig is not my boyfriend!" I glared at him furiously.

"You two just need to screw already." Stan mumbled. We both gave him a frighting death stare. "What? You two fight like an old married couple."

"Yea true that, Stan." Cherri said.

"Cherri!" I squealed

"Screw you guys, im going uh ... away from you all!" Cartman waddled off.

There is no way in hell me and that fatso will get together and they know it!

The bell rung and we were back off to class. We got comfty in our seats and were ready to see what the sub had to say.

"Ok class for this next assignment Mr. Garrison would like for you to work on this workbook with a partner." everyone cheered and hooped and hollered. "BUT. Mr. Garrison already picked the partners for you so here they are ….Stan and Wendy, Kenny and Bebe, Kyle and Cherri, Cartman and Ashley, Craig and Clyde .." ugh she was speaking so slo- wait. Me and Cartman! I looked over at Cartman to see him switching seats with Craig. Great. Just when the whole me liking Cartman thing was forgotten about.

"How about you find all the answers and ill just copy?" he said in a whisper.

"No way. You have to do some work too." he just stared at me like I spoke Japanese or something.

"Hell no!" he whispered a little louder.

"Ok look, you could at least read the paragraph to me and ill fill in the answers. It looks like it goes in order." he is such a lazy bum!

"I-i-i-in ….1995? NO. 1992, t-t-t-the f-irst …."

"JUST STOP. I'll read it by myself but you are not getting the answers from me."

"But Ashleeeeeeeeeeyyyy ….nyaaaah!" he moaned and groaned all day long. What a crybaby.

Soon the day was over and it was time for us to get the hell up on outta there.

"So Ashley ..." Cherri started "why do you like Craig? And Clyde? And Kenny slightly? And most importantly, Cartman?"

"Damn it Cherri I HATE Cartman! He is an asshole and you know it! I don't like Kenny either! He is too much of a pervert."

"Ashley swear to god you are such a player! You need to pick ONE boy! I say you pick Cartman!"

"You just love pushing my buttons don't you?"

"Yep!"

"How about you and Kyle?" Cherri got silent. Hm hm hmmm gotcha now! "Ever since that kiss, you two have been acting all lovey dovey! Why is that, Cherri?"

"Wait how did you even know we kissed?" she said, her face as red as a beet.

"Because I KNOW you, Cherri."

"Shut up Ashley just shut the fuck up." she punched me lightly on the arm.

"Hahahaha then don't try me asshole" I said with a playful smile, lowering my eyebrows and laughing. As we walked into the house I zoomed off to my room and opened Netflix on my laptop.

"What are you doing?" Cherri asked, climbing up into my bunk and flopping next to me, facing my computer screen.

"Just seeing if any of the boys are online and looking at movies that are on Netflix." I searched and searched for any of the Paranormal Activity movies but it wasn't on the list. "damn." I mumbled. "maybe we can watch a Saw movie? I don't think I have seen one before!"

"Oh sweet! We can do Saw 3! It's kind of gory though, do you think you can handle it?" I started to rub my stomach and cringe at the thought of seeing tons of blood. My stomach is probably one of the weakest in the world when it comes to gory stuff like this.

"I think ill be fine .." I made a group chat on facebook for Cartman and the guys and a seperate one for Craig and his crew. _'hey I think we are going to watch Saw 3. Paranormal Activity was not on Netflix :( ' _I sent this to both of the groups and closed them out, did my homework, texted Clyde for a while and went to bed. The rest of the week went by pretty slow except for when Cherri almost got in a fight with Bebe. It was Thursday when it happened, I believe. We were all released for lunch and Bebe bumped into Cherri in the halls …

"Excuse you." Cherri said, loud and clear. Kyle was right behind her, ready to hold her back, if necessary, aww!

"I don't have to say anything to a dumb bitch like you." she hissed. She is so evil. Never knew someone could be as mean as her and Wendy.

"Come over here, Bebe-bitch, ill kick your ass so hard you'll be in Miami!" this girl just cannot stay out of trouble! She tried to charge for Bebe but Kyle held her back pretty well!

"She's not worth it, Cherri!" Kyle said. Bebe walked off, flipping her ugly, frizzy, blonde hair ...thinking she all bad and stuff. No way. She ain't shit. We went and got our food and cooled off Cherri by talking about the movie night.

"So guys, are you gonna be _scaaaaared?_" I taunted.

"Helllllllllll no! Saw 3 is NOT scary!" Cartman said, crosing his big, chubby arms.

"Ahaha. We shall see." Cherri smiled and laughed, which made the other boys and myself tense up and get slightly more nervous. What I'M nervous about though is how Craig will react when he finds out that 'the four assholes' will be at our house too …. ah. In due time.

After a long and boring Thursday and Friday evening, it was finally Friday night. The big screen was set up, we popped all of the popcorn we had, we slipped on some nice PJ's and we just chilled on the king sized bed in the room and waited.

"Craig is gonna be pissed to see the other boys. You do know this, right?" Cherri said, looking slightly worried.

I sighed deeply and stared at the menu screen for the movie. "Yea. But I li-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! There is only one person that knocks like that and it's …

"Hey assholes, lets get this shit started." ...Cartman. Kenny, Stan, and Kyle walked in behind him with the PJ's on and pillows in hand and Cherri closed the door and sat back down.

"Ok guys, heres the plan, if Craig asks what you guys are doing here ...which he will … then just say me and Cher invited you yesterday and i'll deal with whatever else comes out his mouth."

"Sounds good." Stan said.

"Ok!" Kenny said, sounding slightly sad ...slightly.

"Will do!" Kyle said happily. We all sat on the big bed and started chatting away. About 15 minutes later we heard a softer knock.

"Oh! I'll get it!" I sprung up before Cherri could even turn her head. I opened the door with a shaky hand and saw that there was only Clyde and Craig. "Oh hey boys! Where's Tweek?" I looked past them and didn't see a single soul.

"He said that Saw 3 would be too much pressure for him so he decided to stay home and sleep ...or at least try to sleep." Craig said, cooly.

"Oh ok I see well come on in!" we walked up the hall kind of slow, they were admiring the house.

"This is such a neat house .. I like it." Clyde said.

"Haha well thanks! Come on, the room is right here!" Craig stopped and stared at the door and looked at me and said ..

"Are there people in there?" There was muffled yelling and laughing on the other side ..probably Cartman's loud ass. Craig started to squeeze his Red Racer pillow, waiting for an answer.

"Well uh yea but uh-" Craig opened the door quicker than you can say 'shit on a shingle!'

"No one told me you assholes were here!" He said, getting irritated. He gave everyone a glare, espically me.

"Well for your information Craaaaaig, Cherri and Ashley invited us last minute!" Cartman said.

"Yea yea! It's my fault im so sorry I didn't know who else to ask ya'know and I didn't want to leave them behind ahhh ngaaah ..." I rambled on. God, im starting to feel like Tweek!

"OK ok ok. It's alright I guess." he said, calming me down. "How much damage can they do during a movie?"

"Not much. We actually pay attention!" Stan said. I sat between Craig and Clyde at the back of the bed, Kenny, Stan, and Cartman sat close together while Kyle and Cherri sat next to each other. We all had our own big bowls of popcorn and was ready to start the movie.

"Well." I said while pointing the Wii remote to the sensor, hoovering over the 'play' button. "Here goes nothing!" I pushed the A button and the movie started to play.

We were at the point of the movie where this guy, Tim, was in a trap where his hands, legs, and head was in some kind of lock thingy and the other guy had to get the key and try not the kill the dude he rescued from the other trap I think. So confusing! Then again I never pay attention. I already threw up once from the girl in the angel trap thing. That was SICK!

"You alright Ashley? Things get pretty sick at this part!" Cherri informed me.

"Ugh yea ..._burrrrp ..._I think i'll be ok." I said weakly.

"Don't worry, i'll cover your eyes when shit gets really gross." Craig said, smiling slightly. Tim's trap started to make his arms rotate 180 degrees ...then his legs, then eventually his head! Before it made a full 180 degree turn, Craig covered my eyes and sort of held me. All I heard was screaming from the guy. He uncovered my eyes and I gave him a small thanks and started watching some more but then the TV shut down and the hallway light went off!

"Aw what? Awwwww what the hell!" Stan said. "I cant see a damn thing!"

"oh damn it! Why the hell are the lights out?" I said. I started patting the bed to pick up my phone. Damn. I thought it was right next to me! Then I touched something hard ….but it felt like it was underneath clothes or something ..

"ooooo baby, dont move!" Kenny said, giggling. That's his …..and my hand is … and it's ….

NO.

"GAAAAHHHHH Damn it Kenny!" I rubbed my hand onto my shirt until it started throbbing. "fuck you Kenny!" I flipped him off, wherever he was. I started crawling away from him and soon I fell off the bed hitting the floor head first. Cherri finally got her phone out and turned the flash on. She shined it on me to find my face smashed against the floor and my feet almost touching my head and my arms doing something …. everyone screamed except for Cherri. I swung my legs forward and used my hands to be in a crab/scorpio type position and then I pushed off with my hands and stood up. The boys looked very disturbed. "no worries guys, im like super flexiable! But my face isn't ..." the whole room was filled with sighs of relief. I started to rub my face I really wish we didn't have hardwood floors.

"Well damn, that was unexpected. Come on, lets go get outta here and see what's going on outside" Cherri said, getting slightly irritated. She has been stressed like all week. Poor thing. Where is momma Stine?

"Just incase you are wondering, my mom has to work night shifts at her new job so she is pretty usless right now." Cherri informed us as we walked into the living room. She read my mind haha hmm.

"Now what Cher? It's like 10:33 and the sun don't come up til 5!"

"Well I guess we need to wait until the power comes back on or until its 5 in the morning!" we heard rustling just outside the house and stopped in our tracks. "Shhh im gonna go check it out, stay here ….." she said quietly. Oh god, I hope she be careful! she was gone for about ten minutes, probably checking the whole house but then she came back in, closing the door quietly behind her and locking it well, we all crowded around her, waiting for answers. Something was defiantly wrong and Cherri looked mad as hell.

* * *

**Uh ohhhh, why is Cherri looking mad as hell ? Any guesses on what you think will happen next ?**

**REVIEW ! :DDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Omg my brain feels like poop. This chapter was just so random. And shorter than the others. Omg. Hope you guys still like it though ! &Thanks for all the reviews ! I AM LOVED !**

**REPLIESSSS:**

**Kanade: yesss ! WINNING ! :D**

**kylekennypiptweek: hmmmm, maybe ! :o, sooo glad you like it ! :DD & your very welcome ! :D here's another update WOOO !**

**Articuno2011: glad you thought it was awesome ! :) This is actually the only Saw movie I have ever seen LOL. You'll see what's wrong when you read on ! :D (omg that rhymed D:)**

**White Chocolate power: hmmmmmmmm maybe ... & omg im gonna say this right now, I loooove your personality, you seem like a really funny person C: here iz zee update ! **

**6747: hmmm maybe ! & HAHA yes he did xD**

**MiMi: She touched Kenny's fireman by accident and boy was she PISSED !**

**WARNING: Plenty of F-bombs from Cherri this chapter ... o.O I'm tempted to count how many times she said it ahaha.**

**ALRIGHTY THEN, ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapter 11: This Was An Interesting Night.

"Cherri what the hell did you find?" I asked, worried. She started pacing back and forth furiously, the light shining in random places.

"I'm at a loss for fucking words to be honest you guys. I am going to kick both of their asses!" She screamed.

"Whoa, calm down Cherri," Kyle said soothingly. She turned and shined the light on all of us. "just calm down and tell us what you saw."

"Someone, probably Wendy and Bebe-bitch, killed the fuse box thingy that fucking lights up the fucking house or whatever and fucking spray painted 'FUCK YOU TWO TACKY HOES.' On the side of the house! Fuck them man, seriously!" Cherri spat. That does sound like something those two would do.

"What? Why would someone do something like that?" I said, getting annoyed. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"No worries, you two." Clyde said. "We can help you find out who it was." Cherri walked over to the little table near us and shined the light up to the ceiling. The room was lit up a little bit but not much. We can still see each other though.

"I already know who the fuck it was, Wendy and Bebe-bitch. Fucking open your ears." Cherri said, glaring at poor Clyde. I looked over at him to see that he was getting teary eyed.

"You didn't have to yell ..." he mumbled.

"Ok ok look, Cherri, before you start kicking ass mindlessly, how about we just send Clyde over to the girl's lunch table and like trick them into telling him who did it?"

"Or I can fucking waltz up to their fucking table and ask nicely my damn self." she said, getting in my face.

"NO. I won't let you!" I said, forming fists. "you are so frustrating to deal with! Just listen!" It took a while but she finally calmed down enough to hear me out. "it's so simple, just have a normal conversation with them then just casually talk about our little incident and one of then might confess! If not THEN we can walk up to them and ask them nicely." I explained.

"Sounds good." everyone said.

"What do we do now though? This blowout just totally killed our movie night." Cartman asked slightly irritated, propping himself up on his pillow on the couch.

"Lets go walk around or something." Stan suggested.

"Dude! Let's! I'll grab the flashlights!" I said eagerly. I ran over to the hall closet and grabbed eight flashlights and off we went! We started walking into the woods that were near our house. "hey Cher?" I said shakily. "What if we get lost?"

"Oh Ashley .." she chuckled. "we aren't gonna get lost. Not on my watch."

"You have gotten me lost before Cherri."

"...This time is different! I know where we are, chill girl!" We have only been in South Park for a month and a half almost and she claims she knows where we are? She's lying. I exhaled deeply and continued to walk with the group. We were all rambling on about random thing, school, Halo, celebrities ….

"Dude Nicki Minaj is amazing." Cartman said.

"What? No way. She is complete shit." Stan growled. "hate her."

"Dude everything is shit to you! She talks about pissing on bitches and pulling out her dick and is a complete millionare! How is that not kewl!"

"It's not real music, fatass!"

"Well I think you are a 'nappy-headed' son of a bitch!"

"I can't be nappy-headed if i'm white!" soon the two started to fistfight but it got broken up by Cherri.

"OK STOP THAT! You two are way too loud! Stan your wrong, Nicki Minaj rules!" she said, sticking her tongue out. Cartman and Cherri started rapping Stupid Hoe together. I like Nicki Minaj too but damn ….that song is irritating. We were deep in the forest when I heard a twig snap.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, waving the flashlight around and stopping in my tracks.

"Ashley you are imagining things. Keep up!" Cherri shouted. I could have sworn that something was ….following us. I snapped out of my gaze and caught up with the rest but stayed in the back this time. I heard another twig snap and footsteps getting closer. An animal came out of the darkness and stood before me. It was a cute little squirrel!

"Hi there!"

"Oh SHIT! The damn thing speaks!" I screamed. I started running towards the others. "you guys! A talking squirrel!" The little squirrel followed me as I struggled to catch up to the rest of the crew.

"Ashley what are you talking about now?" Cherri said turning around, flashing the light on the squirrel. He didn't flinch a bit.

"Hi there!" he said again.

"Oh SHIT!" Craig, Clyde, Cherri, and Kenny said. Cartman, Stan, and Kyle seemed unsurprised by this.

"oh damn it it's one of those woodland critters ….." Stan said.

"Oh not these ugly assholes!"

"How about you guys come this way?" the squirrel said. He started running off to the left. Something told me not to follow them but I did anyways. We all did as a matter of fact.

"This is pretty hilarious." Clyde laughed a bit.

"Are we hallucinating?" Craig asked.

"I think we are Craig" Kenny agreed.

"No. This is all real. They worship Satan or something like that." Stan informed us.

"Satan worshiping creatures?" Craig turned and asked Stan. He turned back around and started walking again. "yep. This is a hallucination. Not half as bad as Peru though." he mumbled. Soon we reached where more of the critters were. More squirrels, foxes, deer, and birds and a bear.

"Just what the hell is this?" Cherri asked turning to Stan, Cartman and Kyle.

"Like Stan just said," Kyle started walking up to Cherri. "Devil worshiping woodland critters."

"What? But they are so cute …" I defended until they the bear started talking.

"We worship the anti christ! We lure people here and kill them and rape their bloody bodies!" he said in a cheery tone.

Total mind fuck.

"But you guys are cute! You are suppose to like guide us out of the forest or ...or SOMETHING like that!" I cried, looking utterly confused.

"Ashley calm down. This hallucination will be over soon." Craig said sarcatically.

"huyuck huyuck lets kill them!" the bear chuckled with a goofy grin on his face. They all started chasing us in different directions around that one little area.

"Get away you sons of a bitches!" Cherri screamed. Kyle jumped in front of the wild bear and punched him 'square in the nuts' as Cartman would say and ran off in the direction we came from with Cherri.

"Come on you guys!" Kyle screamed at the rest of us. Damn I wish someone would save me like that from this deer!

"Ashley you are so slow." Craig grabbed my hand and ran like hell right behind Kyle. Kenny, Cartman, Clyde and Stan followed, Cartman barely keeping up. After 2 hours of on and off running we were back on the road of our house.

"Ok that …" Cherri stopped to catch her breath. "was pretty fucked up right there ...but hahaha we made it out alive!" she giggled in happiness. Going into the forest and running out ate up about 4 hours so we just walked back into the house and caught up on some sleep. I don't know why the boys didn't go home but, hey, it's always nice to have your ideal crushes in the same house as you, sleeping and looking all cute. God did that sound stalkerish?

Cause I think it did.

"Well uh ...this was an interesting night ..." I said to Cherri while I was getting all cuddled up in my bed.

"Yea very. But on Monday we shall find out who did this to our house. I mean seriously. I never thought someone would be this evil. They will get an ass kicking." Cherri said sternly.

The next morning all the boys except Cartman went home and Cherri's mom got a repair man on the spot when she found out what happened.

"Ahhh yes! Lights!" Cartman said with a big smile on the fat boy's face.

"Wait why are you still at my house?" I said walking up the hall, rubbing my eyes. "With a change of clothes and everything?" I asked, shooting him an annoyed look.

"Because I wanted to sleep over."

"But we never said anyone can sleep over. Last night just kind of happened and it was pretty pointless to go home at that hour."

"Yea? Well, I decided to bring clothes. Now moooove your skank ass so I can shower. I smell like Woodland Critter ass." he waddled off to the bathroom and showered without permission. _Phewwww! _I smelled like ass myself. I ran to my room to shower in our bathroom real quick. Cherri was still fast asleep so I guess im forced to hang with Cartman for the day.

And she always say that _I'm _the sleepyhead. That girl can sleep for two days straight.

"Hey Cartman." I knocked on the door softly. "I guess i'll spend the day with you or something. Cherri is out cold."

"Yea yea alright." he shooed me away. I waited on the couch, pulled Cherri's red Toms on, ready to go. "Alright lets go then." he said walking up the hall. We both exited the house quietly and started walking the streets.

* * *

**Omg those Woodland Critters are the weridest characters Matt and Trey has come up with so far ahahaha. I wonder what it's like to spend the day with Cartman ? Would you guys spend the day with him ?**

**REVIEW ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back again with a new chapter OW OW ! (; this was more of a filler but ehh whatever :P .. how long has it been since I've updated ...? I have been so busy with finishing up school so i had like no time to do anything :\ i actually have a Biology EOC exam to take today wish me luck ..! **

**replies !**

**White Chocolate Power: heck yea I do LOL ! &I think Cherri would say 240 f-bombs everyday ahahaha Im glad you thought this chapter was funny ! they are some weird ass characters omg I swear LOL.**

**eskie02: here is zee update ! :)**

**kylekennypiptweek: they ARE creepy hahaha I wonder what goes on in Matt and Trey's heads sometimes omfg hhaha. yea i got 11 too :) you didn't think of Wendy ? LOL ! Im glad you liked the chapter :))**

**Articuno2011: There were 11 f-bombs ! hahaha. The episode that was based on the anti christ was WEIRD AND CREEPY i was highly disturbed but laughed hard at the same time xD. &awesome ! :)**

**6747: hmmm i dunno, read on to find out ! (; maybe he is quarter bi ahaha**

**Kanade: well, you get to find out in 3...2...1 ..! :D **

**ENJOY ~!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Day With Cartman And All Night Skate.

"What do you wanna do today, skank?" Cartman glanced at me.

"No need to be rude Cartman." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"I can be rude all I want hoe!"

"How am I a hoe, asshole?"

"You just are, skank bitch!" we bickered for about 20 minutes shouting out a never ending list of names at each other. Until we came across a skating rink.

"Oh hell yea! South Park has a skating rink!" I squealed happily. I grabbed Cartman's hand and ran over to the place but was stopped.

"Wait I don't know how to skate and I don't have money! What are you trying to do, kill me?" he screamed, trying to pull back from my tight grip.

"Oh please Cartman. Skating is so easy! I'll get you the roller blades, those are super easy to skate on! It's kind of like ice skating! And don't worry about the money, i'll pay!" he caved in and mumbled out a 'fine' and walked in with me. To my surprise, the place was almost empty. There were just a few teens but they weren't skating at all. "damn. I thought it would be full! Everyone would kill to be here back in New Orleans!"

"Dumbass. It is daytime right now. People have to work and teens just come here to hang out." my happy face turned into disappointment when we exited the place. Cartman noticed a looked a little worried. "but uh ...there are plenty of people there during all night skate."

"Are you serious? SWEET!" I grabbed his shoulders and bounced up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. "ok ok i'll see if the boys wanna come and skate with us too!" I pulled out my phone and texted everyone saying to come and skate tonight and meet up at our house at 7, grabbed some buy one get one free flyers, and started walking with Cartman around town some more.

"Ya'know .. you don't have to be so rude all the time."

"Stop being the wise ol' owl."

"See? Like that! I think people would really like you if you were nice to them everyone once in a while." Cartman slowed his pace a little and thought real hard about it. "I would love it if you were nice."

"But being mean is so much funnnn nyaaaah!" he whined.

"You don't have to stop completely because I think it's funny as shit when it's not me, but you can let up just a little bit."

"I'll think about it."

"It's a nice day ain't it?" I said, looking up at the sky. I took a deep, cold breath in. "it's not freezing cold today. That's a good thing." he lifted his head up from the ground.

"Yea. I guess you're right." a smile snuck up on my face.

"Hey how about we go to Best Buy and play some demos or something?"

"Sure!" huh. For once he sounded ..happy. Like he is actually enjoying this day with me.

Awesome.

We entered Best Buy and my eyes opened wide.

They had Dance Central 2 smack in the middle of the store.

"Cartman …." he looked at me and looked at the game then back at me.

"Ohhh no .. no no no no no!" he protested.

"Aw please! Just one song, for me?" I pleaded him. I literally got on my knees and begged him.

"Ugh ….fine ...nyahh." he crossed his arms and started to walk towards the game. I got him in position and waved my hand around to fix the settings.

"Oh sweet they have Lean Wit It Rock Wit It!" I selected hard and Cartman selected easy. He started looking slightly uneasy. "No worries Cartman, this is as easy as it can get for you I promise." like I said, all he was doing was leaning and rocking while I felt like I was getting a slight workout.

"Ok that wasn't too bad I guess ..."

"You are finally lighting up a bit! Come on, i'll kick your ass in Halo" I said with a evil grin, grabbing his hand and running off to another station.

Time got away from us and it was already 5:00. "Oh shit!" I dropped the gamecube controller and shot up out of the seat. "I gotta get home! Let's go Cartman!" I grabbed his hand and flew out the Best Buy and ran home. We finally got back to my house, poor Cartman was wheezing and coughing! He walked in and flopped on the couch, face red as hell yelling:

"I'll just rest right here!" I ran down the hall and into my bedroom to see that Cherri was still sleeping. Her mouth was hanging wide open! I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture right before she turned over. I opened my messages to Kyle and sent the picture.

I'm pretty sure he would love this beautiful picture of his future girlfriend.

I'm so evil.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Cartman said, still breathing hard.

I snapped out of my thoughts with a "huh?" and stared at him "oh! Oh I was just sending Kyle a photo. Haha"

"...ohhhhkay." he went back in the living room and was back on the couch. I took a quick shower and woke Cherri up.

"Cherri ….Cherri!"

"Whaaaaaaaat? I was sleeping." she frowned.

"Dude me and Cartman stumbled across a skating rink today! I invited everyone to come and skate with us tonight so get your ass ready!"

"Whoa ok!" she shot out of her bed and flew into the shower.

"Hmm I think i'm gonna go 80's tonight .." I smiled to myself. I started ripping apart the closet to find bright bright colored clothes. I found a very bright plain blue off the shoulder shirt, a neon orange tank-top, neon pink booty shorts, purple stockings and red leg warmers. "god I love to stand out .." I hooked up my curling iron and curled every single strand of hair of my head. The end result was almost an afro, I was super close! Cherri curled her hair too and wore some pretty bright clothes. Soon everyone showed up, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Butters, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. I laced my pink roller blades on and off we went!

"Everything is all neon-y and stuff ...neat-o!" Butters said with a smile crawling on his face. Everyone got their roller blades on and hit the skate floor! Cartman, Stan and Kenny were hanging onto each other because they were having so much trouble standing up. Me? I skated circles around them.

"Damn it Ashley, go somewhere else!" Cartman screamed, nearly busting his ass

"Ohhhhkay"

I skated towards Cherri and Kyle and started skating around them instead.

"Well aren't you the pro?" Kyle said laughing "I obviously still need to get the hang of it!" they were holding hands .."you two are so cute .." I thought out loud

"What? I can't hear you!" Cherri said.

"Oh nothing nothing I was just talking to myself ahaha" I laughed nervously. I went on over to Tweek, Clyde, and Craig.

"Oh heyyy GAAAH Ashley!" Tweek screetched.

"Hahaha hey Tweek!" I gave him a side hug "are you guys having fun?"

"Yea NGAAAH it's not as much p-pressure GAAH here!"

"Yea im having fun! I love skating here!" Clyde said happily.

I hung out with them for a good couple hours then took a lunch break. Cherri ate with Kyle. Cartman, Stan, and Kenny all sat at a different table together, me and Craig were at a table, and Clyde, Tweek, and Butters were at another table together.

"Ya'know ...i think it's pretty cool that you decided to dress all 80's like. You aren't afraid to stand out." Craig said, staring into my blue eyes. Aww.

"Aw thanks Craig! I just figured since skating is from the 80's then why not dress like it! Haha" I blushed slightly.

"Well next time you decide to dress like this here then I could join you maybe .."

"Craig," I grabbed his hands and held em tight "I would love that."

"Allllllright ladies and gentleman its that time of the night, couple's skate! All couples on the dance floor! COUPLES ONLY!" the DJ announced I got up out of my seat and grabbed Craig's hand and dragged him out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" he said, blushing a bit and flipping me off.

"What do you think, Craig? You are officially my date, dude! YOLO! Live a little!" I laughed. He eased up a bit and followed me onto the skate floor. I saw Cherri and Kyle get on the floor too. They are truly really cute. "Dude you gotta help me skate backwards" I grabbed his hands and started to push against him, making me skate backwards. "i can do all kinds of stuff forward but I always have trouble skating backwards."

"Well ok how about you just move your feet like this ..." I started moving my feet in curvy lines kinda and started going backwards with ease. I looked over at the tables to see that Cartman was looking right at me kind of sad and stuff then quickly looked away and started talking to Stan and Kenny again. I stopped going backwards and started to skate normally.

"Do you know if Cartman likes me or something, Craig?"

"Psssh. Like you doesn't even describe it. Cartman LOVES you. He wouldn't shut the hell up about you last night!" oh wow. Poor thing.

"Wow so I guess me and you being out here on the skate floor is a slap in the face to him huh ..?"

"Yea I guess."

"You don't have to skate with me if you don't wanna." he looked at me with worry

"Are you sure? Why?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm gonna see if Cartman wants to skate for these next two songs with me ...is that ok with you?"

"Ashley. Do whatever your heart tells you to."

"...God damn it." I mumbled.

"What?"

"OH NOTHING uh ... thanks Craig" I gave him a small smile and skated on over to Cartman's table. "Hey Cartman ...lets go skate!" he gave a confused look to the other two boys and got up and stumbled onto the skate floor. I grabbed his hands so he wouldn't fall "hey don't worry!" I squeezed his hand a little "I won't let ya fall." he smiled and started to struggle a little less.

"Thanks for skating with my Ashley …." he said under he breath.

"Hey no problem! Everyone deserves to have some fun, ya'know?

"Yea .." we both skated for a couple more songs and it was back to regular skate again for another two hours then it was time for the games.

Me and Cherri's specialty.

"Allllllllllllright ladies and gentlemen! It is time for a RACE! Get your best skaters onto the dance floor and start at the Checkered line." me and Cherri got in position like the DJ said and waited for the countdown.

"You are going DOWN Ashley!"

"No way slowpoke!"

"Alright everyone no pushing, shoving, biting, punching, cheating, or any of that junk alright? 3 laps. First person to cross the finish line gets a very big, very fluffy prize! Get it?"

"GOT IT!" everyone yelled

"Good. Alright. On your mark ...get set ...GO!" WOOOOSH off we went! There were a couple big burly guys in the front but some how me and Cherri managed to get passed them. We were on our second turn, lap two. I gotta go faster! My leg power kicked into high gear, I passed Cherri up in that first turn. Back on the straight path now. Gotta go faster! But then I saw a blonde blur fly past me! My eyes adjusted and saw that it was …..Butters! Butters took the lead! He was on his third lap while I was making the second turn to being on my third lap! I tried to catch up to him but he was simply too fast.

"WINNERRRRRR!" He got a really big teddy bear that was like 4 times the size of Cartman.

"Whoopie! I can't believe I won!" he screamed into the mic.

I looked back at the tables to see that everyone's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Honestly.." Cherri said, rolling up behind me "how in the hell did Butters win? I didn't even see him at the start line!" she paused and thought. "and how in the hell did YOU pass me up!"

"I don't know but it's about time that kid got praised for _something_!" I whispered, ignoring what she said about me.

"Can the second place winner please step up?" the referee said. I rolled up behind him, nearly scaring him to death and accepted my prize. I got a teddy bear that was twice the size of Cartman.

"Hey Cartman!" I skated up to him "i think you should take this, for sharing a really good time with me!"

"Where in the hell would I even put the damn thing?"

"I dunno, with your other toys!"

"AYE I got rid of my toys ..."

"Did not, Kyle told me you still got em."

"...Damn that Jew!"

* * *

**sooo Cartman 'LOVES' Ashley, Ashley seems to like Craig, Craig just might like Ashley, Butters is an amazing roller skater, and Cartman still has his toys. **

**WOW. So much shit to remember **

**nah not really lalala. **

**Next chapter they all find out who REALLY spray painted Cherri and Ashley's house .. Who do you think did it because im starting to think Wendy and Bebe might not have done it .. mwahahaa ..**

**Also, who do you think Ashley should be with and why ? :o**

**hmm ..! REVIEW ! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**NEW CHAPTER. yes :D I got kinda lazy on this one ...but i hope you guys will still like it :D i will fix mistakes later ... blah ! I swear everything im writing about in this ALWAYS goes back to Cherri and Kyle. They are just so damn cute ! omfg ! the conversation in **_italics _**are text messages for this chapter !**

**REPLIES MMMM**

**6747: yes she needs to make up her mind ...shes a picky bitch ! HAHA**

**White Chocolate Power: i havent heard that song yet LOL im late xD & you should ! i would read it fosho. of course Butters won ...he is amazing like that ! :D hmmm maybe it was them ...maybe not ...read on to find out (; **

**kylekennypiptweek: IKR DAT SHIT CRAY. awe i would hang with him ...i have friends like him so i mean ya'know ...LOL. Im glad you thought last chapter was awesome ! hopfully you think the same bout this one WOOO. :D**

**Kanade: Im kinda torn between Cartman and Craig ...Craig is so sweet and Cartman is letting up on his usual asshole-ness SO MUCH PRESSURE AHHH. Im glad you liked it !**

**I like Kyle's hair. it's just so perfect mmmmm yes.**

** I have issues, get over it !**

**Enjoy ..! **

* * *

Chapter 13: So? Who Did It?

Sunday came and went and it was finally Monday. Cherri looked slightly irritated and anxious as we were walking to school.

"Why did I make that promise with Kyle? Ugh .." she mumbled.

"What promise?"

"That I wouldn't fight whoever did this crap to our house .." damn. I could never get her to promise me that she won't fight someone. I wonder if she's gonna follow through.

"Kyle just cares about you ..you don't want this to be New Orleans all over again, do you?"

"Hell no!" she said, scrunching up her nose

"Then keep your promise." she glanced at me and gave a small smile. We walked through the doors to see that something was a little bit off. Kyle found us and decided to walk to class with us.

"Everyone heard about what happened to your house .. and now everyone is piss-scared of you two." he informed us. What?

"Wait why would they be scared?" I asked

"Because everyone knows the damage that was done to Wendy when Cherri fought her."

"Oh right right ...but why me?" if I get worked up enough THEN I kick ass but honestly ...why me?

"I dunno!" he shrugged. Cherri started laughing.

"Good. Maybe someone will speak up. Hahahha"she giggled on. Weirdo. When we walked in the class, Wendy and Bebe approached us. "oh great" Cher mumbled.

"We heard what happened to your house. Pretty funny hahahaha" Bebe skwaked.

"I knew it was you two bitches. Just confess and I wont do anything. If I find out from other people that you two assholes did it then I WILL kick your asses." She started to grow red with anger. Kyle got behind her rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"Oh calm down, we didn't do that to your house." Wendy said.

"Hmpf. The truth will come out eventually." Cherri said. It was surprising to see her turn away and take her seat, she would have been kicking ass at this point!

"You think she's going to be fight free today?" Kyle asked, worried.

"I highly doubt it. If she breaks the promise she made you ..." I patted him on the back "don't be too disappointed."

"Hm. Yea." he said, frowning and taking his seat next to Cherri. I took my seat next to Kyle and Cartman sat next to me. I actually don't mind him sitting with me anymore ….

Why is that?

I don't know.

"Ok class today we are going to do some math ..."

"AWWW …..." everyone groaned. I don't know why. Math is super easy.

"Shut the hell up! Now class ...is there anyone that wants to solve 5 times 5?" I raised my hand nice and proud. "ok Ashley, go ahead."

"Well if you count by fives on your fingers five times the you'll see that the answer is 25! 5..10...15...20...25! Just like that!" everyone ooooo'd and ahhh'd. I got out of my seat and stood where Mr. Garrison stood. "ok lets do 5 times 8. It may seem tough but use the trick I taught you all and someone give me an answer!" everyone started counting away on their fingers, then all of a sudden, Clyde raised his hand.

"Is it 40?"

"Yea dude!"

"Wow ….nice." he said to himself. The whole class got all the way up to 5 times 12. then we started on 6's!

"How do you know all of this?" Cartman asked, looking amazed

"School House Rock. I watch it all the time. Its super helpful!" Garrison told me to go sit back down and gave me his thanks for teaching all the 'retards' something today. He handed us our time table sheets and, once again, everyone was counting away on their fingers ..even Cartman was doing his work! I felt so accomplished. Me and Cherri finished early because we already knew all this stuff so we decided to text each other while class was still going on

_'That was the easiest thing I have ever done' _she texted me

_'Yea only because I taught you!'_

_'Have any idea who tagged our house and killed the lights?'_

_'well considering we don't know anyone outside of our usual friend except Wendy and Bebe ...nope. I'm starting to think it really wasn't them this time!'_

_'Then who else could it have been?'_ she started to look around the room for any suspicious people. _'damn it. I'm so stumped.' _

_'Stop getting so stressed out about this Cher! We got the house cleaned up and the fuse box fixed ..its not like we were robbed it was probably just a bunch of highschoolers or something'_

_'Yea you're probably right ….'_

_-Kyle has joined the conversation-_

iPhones rule.

_'Cherri, you are much better than the people that did this to your house. Don't let this get to you, be the bigger person and just drop it. Getting mad about this is a waste of your time especially if you don't even know who did it! -Kickass.'_ he typed.

_'..Thanks Kyle .. :'D'_

_'Awwww how sweet. You two need to go out. I'm lovin that signature, Kyle' _

_'Heh ...idk maybe (;. and thanks! -Kickass'_

_':}' _Cherri texted.

_-Cherri has left the conversation.-_

_'You really think we should go out? -Kickass' _

_'Dude, yea! You calm her down better than anyone! I'm pretty sure if you weren't by her side while she was talking to Wendy and Bebe earlier, they would have both been on the edge of death! You remind her of Blake..she told me this before. She used to be really mellow and relaxed when she was with him. When someone would fuck around with her and she would start to get mad, Blake was always there to calm her down and help her walk away. Always. So yes, I think you two should go out. She would actually be happy for once instead of trying to pick fights. :) but that's my opinion. This is totally up to you! :)' _I typed back

_'Thanks a lot, Ashley. -Kickass'_

_'No problem!'_

_-Kyle has left the conversation.-_

I looked over at Cherri to see that she was doodling and blushing hard, and Kyle was as red as his hair.

So CUTE!

I looked over at Cartman to see the he intertwined his fingers and was looking at Kyle and Cherri saying;

"Oh my god sooo cute ...i know i'm right, Cupid Me! Soooo cute" has he been cheesing?

It was finally lunch time and the plan has been set in motion. Clyde played it cool and went over to talk to the girls to get some information out of em.

"Now all we do is wait." Cherri said, turning back to us and eating her food.

"Remember that promise..!" Kyle mumbled

"Of course, I gots this." Cherri said, waving her hand in front of his face. We started to talk about random shit, random people, random ..everything!

"Hey Cherri do you know how to make someone crap their pants?" Cartman asked.

"Uh ….you scare them?"

"NOPE! The brown noise!"

"The brown noise …...?"

"What the fuck is that?" I asked. Cartman grabbed me and Cherri and walked outside of the lunch room. He pulled out a recorder and headphones and told us to put em on. He took a deep breath in a blew a note. Mr. Macky was walking the halls and started to cringe ...in a split second the back of his pants turned brown. Cartman took off our headphones and the screams from Mr. Macky pounded my eardrums.

"Ohhhhh shit, mmkay! I just crapped myself mmkay!" he ran off to the bathroom

"Hahaha dude! That was sweet!" Cherri said, laughing extremely hard.

How was that funny?

I laughed along anyways "ohh haha you are such a trip, Cartman heheh .." we walked back into the lunch room to see Clyde at our table. Cherri nearly knocked me over and Cartman over, we both hauled ass and ran after her.

"So? Who did it?"

"Wendy and Bebe said that they payed Butters to do that for them .."

"The hell …..and he actually pulled through?"

"Obviously or else your house wouldn't have been tagged!"

"Oh no. I'm not gonna beat up Butters! He is far too sweet!" Cherri said, sitting down.

"So now what?" Stan asked. "If you don't want to beat up Butters and since Wendy and Bebe didn't physically do it, then what now?"

"..Just fuck it I guess ..!" she looked at Kyle and looked around. "unless .."

"Cherri ...just let it the fuck go." I said, crossing my arms "i'm pretty sick of this fighting bullshit."

"What's up your ass, Ashley?"

"I just don't like it when people fight. So just stop and keep your promise you made with Kyle and walk away."

"I'm sorry Ashley …." she mumbled. "hey how about we do some kind of double date or something soon?" my eyes met hers.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Kenny. Me and Kyle. A restaurant. With an arcade of course! In two weeks"

She knows how to cheer me up

"Sure." I smiled big.

"Why me?" Kenny asked, turning a bit red.

"Calm down Kenny ...it'll be fine haha" I said, punching him in the arm.

**Cherri's POV**

"Great! Two weeks it is!" I smiled at the both of them while the others were talking about what they saw on Tumblr. "now, Kyle can I talk to you outside for a bit?"

"Sure!" I grabbed his hand and walked out the lunch room. There was no one lingering in the hallways. Perfect.

"Ok dude. I know how to get back at Wendy and Bebe without fighting them physically. That way I won't break our promise!"

"Oh Jesus why didn't I get specific?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"All I need is a recorder, headphone, an empty bathroom, and Wendy and Bebe."

* * *

**Im pretty sure you all aren't dumb and can guess what next chapter is gonna contain ahaha (;**

**Next chap will be alllll Cherri's POV then chapter after will be about the double date thing. Well at least it's looking this way LOL. unless i get a super duper AWESOME idea. Do you think i should Cherri's POV or Ashley's for the double date thing ? let me know. **

**also i might not be updating this coming week because i need to do school. D: **

***cries***

**btw, i finally saw Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. IT WAS AMAZING. ZE MOLE OMFG. Y U NO ALIVE ? I LOVE HIM. 'SHEEET !'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I know I have some explaining to do ...**

**It has been 2 and 1/2 weeks since I last updated because I have been extremely busy with finishing up school ...I didn't expect it to be a extra week and a half of no updating but heh ...it happened. And in two weeks I will not be updating at all from July 28th-August 1st i think because I won't have my laptop ...I'll have my iPhone tho so feel free to message me ! I check my email all the time so yea !**

**So I am extremely sorry about that ! I hope you guys haven't totally forgotten about what this story it about LOL. Love you guys !**

**REPLIES!**

**Wonderful Chocolain's Power: yes they are pussies for doing that ! haha :( & YEA TRUE ! HE IS ALIVEEEEE I guess I wasn't paying that much attention when I watched the first time :( derp ...**

**6747: haha awesome ! &yea ! :p**

**kylekennypiptweek: haha thank you so much ! & YEA ! omg my brain must have went all derp or something cause I did not catch that ...at all. **

**Kanade: thank you so much ! :D**

**classicdisney4thewin: lol thanks dude ! Cherri and Ashley are weird and annoying ? ehh, i just say they have alot of issues that need sorting haha. & I don't like Wendy and Bebe because they remind of of some people i knew in school and ...i dont like those people with their personality so ..i made my OC's hate em. LOL. I don't think I will ever grow to like those two .. **

**SoxxyMoxxyFanfics: Thank you so so much ! *takes cookie and ...OMNOMNOMNOM !* & yea Cartman Finds Love was a GREAT episode :') **

**Thanks for all the reviews ! It makes me sooooo happy ~! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter 14: Perfect.

Well, this week is going to be pretty eventful ..me, Kyle, Kenny, and Ashley have a double date thing Friday ...and today? Well ...today ...Wendy and Bebe better watch the fuck out! Me and Kyle made a promise of me not fighting them, yes, but he did not say that I can't get revenge a different way ...Cartman showed me a really cool thing on his recorder and I get to put it to the test~!

"Ahhh what a nice Tuesday morning!" Ashley said, lifting her head up to the sky and inhaling sharply.

"Oh yes~" I purred "very nice day to walk to school!"

"Hmm ..didn't expect you to be this excited" she looked at me curiously

"Well, ya'know ...Friday is almost here ..i get to spend it with Kyle ...~ and you get to spend it with Kenny! I swear ...you two are pretty damn cute" I smirked. She looked away and blushed hard.

"Well ...heheh I guess so .." oh I know so. Kenny is more of the protective type of guy ...and that's exactly what Ashley wants ..i tell her all the time but she never listens! She is such a hoe when it comes to picking out a guy ...she always claims she likes four totally different guys. But on Friday, hopefully she will realize Kenny is the one for her. I smiled at the thought of the two being together and heard Ash laughing at my goofy face.

We walked through the school doors to see that Ashley realized that we were early.

"Why did you get me up so early ..?"

"Dude I just wanted to chill here with Kyle for a bit ...how about you go off and find your baby, Kenny?" I smiled big. She blushed and walked away.

Perfect.

I ran over to Wendy and Bebe's locker and picked them open and took the extra clothes they had and tossed em. "won't be needing these today!" I said to myself. I went and sat on the bench and waited the two bitches to waltz in the hallway like they always do .. "ah! There you two are!" I got my best worried look on my face and ran up to them.

"What the hell do YOU want?" Bebe hissed

"It's bad ..VERY BAD!" I yelled. "come with me! I don't want anyone else hearing this ..!" they looked at each other as I grabbed their hands and dragged them into the bathroom. Luckily, no one was in the stalls or anything. I locked the door and ductaped the shit down.

"What the hell?" Wendy whispered. "what do you have to tell us?" I ran up to the camera that was in there and sprayed painted it over.

"Ok guys. I heard a terrible rumor about you two!"

"WHAT?" the two butt-ugly creatures screeched

"YES YES I KNOW. Now ..." I pulled out the recorder and the headphones that block out everything around me. "listen closely" I put the headphones in and blew the foul noise and watched them cringe where they stood.

"Ohhhh shit! I'm shitting my pants!" Bebe screamed. I read lips VERY well.

"This bitch made us shit our pants!" Wendy said. I am enjoying this so much! I took the headphones out and laughed HARD.

"Rumor has it that you shit your pants ...looks like its the truth though! Good luck finding changing clothes …!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE..!"

"OH BUT I WOULD!" I smirked. "DON'T. FUCK. WITH. MY. PROPERTY." I walked out and went to class like nothing happened.

"Oh Jesus ..whats that smell ..?" Cartman said. He looked over at Wendy and Bebe and saw that their pants were brown as fuck. "HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! WENDY TESTABURGER AND BEBE STEVENS SHIT THEIR PANTS!" he screamed. The whole classroom exploded with laughter. Of course, I laughed along with them, being the cause and all.

"IT WAS NOT OUR FAULT! IT WAS CHERRI'S FAULT! SHE PULLED OUT A RECORDER AND PLAYED SOME NOTE THAT MADE US SHIT OURSELVES!" Wendy said in between cries. We all laughed even more because it sounded completely ridiculous and totally untrue!

"Jesus Christ you two, go change into different clothes, at least!" Ashley said.

"We cant because your asshole of a friend probably burned them or something!"

"Call your parents?" I asked.

"They are busy working, you fucktard!" Bebe screamed

"I would have smashed your fucking teeth in by now but ...this is already enough!" I smiled evilly to the two and started laughing again! "I mean ...god damn! Look at your pants! THEY ARE ALL BROWN! GROSS!" Kenny was laughing crazy hard.

"Damn that smells worse than when I had explosive diarrhea!" Kenny said between laughs.

God I love this school ..

"...Yea I locked the door and everything! You should have seen their fucking faces!" I said

"Well, I do have to admit ...that was pretty funny .." Kyle said laughing a bit.

"It was way better than fighting them hahaha!" I smiled. Ashley came up with her food and sat next to Kenny. "so guys ...are you all okay with going to dinner or something this Friday or do you guys want to do a movie?"

"Ohh I love movies!" Kenny said, smiling ...i think!

"Movies sound good to me!" Kyle smiled.

"Movies!" Ashley said

"Alright movies it is! Wanna see something ..." I started wiggling my fingers in Kyle's face "...SCAAAARY? Or something cute and romantic …?

"SCARY!" they all said.

"Hahaha perfect!" I totally remember when me and Blake watched scary movies ...It always ends with us making out ….I looked over at Kyle and smiled.

Perfect!

"Hey Kenny can I talk to you for a second?" I said.

"Sure!" we walked out the lunchroom and sat on a nearby bench.

"Ok. I have some things to ask you about Ashley. To be honest, I think you two are perfect for each other ..BUT.. you have to pass a little test that I am now ...making up. I want whats best for my best friend! Just think of me as her dad, in a way, except ...i wont threaten you with a gun. You up for it?"

He smirked "bring it!"

"Alright! First question! If you two had a date planned and she called in sick ..what would you do ..?"

"I would come over right away and take care of her as best as I could!"

"Hm nice answer ...MOVING ON! If Ashley is being an asshole because shes on her period or some shit like that, what would you do?"

"First of all, I would not fight back, and second, I would just hug her and kiss her."

"Very nice!" this is going great so far! "alright next question! This most likely will happen but uh ...what would you do if another guy was flirting and hanging out with Ashley a bit too much?"

He thought about it for a while … "I would just simply show her how much I love her and tell her how I feel about her and hopefully that would make her think twice about being around that guy."

"And if the 'guy' was an asshole?"

"Kick his ass of course!"

"If she was sad?"

"I would comfort her and make her laugh."

"If she was out of town?"

"Call her every day she's gone."

"Awwwwwwww! And I thought you were just a perv ..no way! You are a sweetheart! I was right! You two would go great together!" I squealed ...wow I never squeal anymore. "you have my permission to date her ...all you have to do is make the move on Friday!"  
He smiled and jumped out of the bench "WAAHOOO!"

We walked back into the lunchroom, both looking a little too happy.

"Hey are you two ok?" Kyle asked

I sighed and smiled big, showing my dimples. "We are fine ..lets just say that Friday is going to be a very good night!"

"So exactly why is Friday going to be a very good night? I saw those dimples on your face! That only happens when you are VERY happy about something!" Ashley asked as we were walking home.

"Dude, like I said earlier today! Friday I get to spend it with Kyle, and you get to spend it with Kenny! I'm so excited!" I smiled big.

"oh ...ok. So what did you and Kenny talk about?"

"Oh I was just asking him for some homework but he didn't have it."

"Oh."

"Yea. Stop worrying your pretty little head about so many things! You're gonna increase your blondness ..!"

"Oh ha ha very funny … just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I act like one!"

"I know but its still funny to say ..!" I giggled.

Friday is going to be perfect.

* * *

**Meh. A wee bit short .. when I wrote the last part all I was thinking about was Mysterion and how good he is to his sister and stuff and that he is really nice and protective and all that. So yea ! :')**


End file.
